


My Time

by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/pseuds/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself hurtled back through time, landing back to just after World War 2 ended, more accurately, on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place...SLASH, MPREG Orion Black/Harry Potter Death meddles in the Master Of Death's fate once again...he must be awfully bored!
Relationships: Orion Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 630
Kudos: 2363
Collections: Hel's loves, LisasGoodEnoughToRereadlist





	1. Chapter 1

My Time

Harry Potter/Orion Black SLASH M-PREG!

Chapter 1

It was only after Harry was out of Hogwarts and free of Voldemort that he found out a lot about his own history. His family, like actually being related to Sirius, admittedly through marriage. Dorea Potter nee Black had married Charlus Potter, Lord Fleamont Potter's younger brother. They didn't have any children, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter or rather Lord and Lady Potter, had only one son after years of struggling, who they named James Potter the son and heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. It was insane, he hadn't been aware of just how long and…significant his family's blood was.

It was there that he read a lot of journals detailing a side of the war that differed so very much from his own. He'd refused to read them at first, but the pull to know more became too strong to ignore. So, he read, and read and read, and Harry had been rather horrified to realize he agreed with a lot of things they'd said.

Not the pureblood propaganda of course, no, not that, but nearly everything else yes. He'd got together with Ginny again, after things had settled after the war, and she was out of Hogwarts. It hadn't gone as blissfully as he hoped, they were too hot headed, they had different goals and ideas in mind. He wanted a family and Ginny wanted a career; she couldn't play quidditch while pregnant after all. Their burgeoning relationship just fizzled out; he'd broken up the moment he realized he was appreciating men's forms more than women's.

He wasn't sure if he was gay or bisexual, but he did know that his relationship with Ginny wouldn't go anywhere. When he broke up with her, she'd suddenly wanted to have children, but Harry refused all advances made a clean break of it and began doing up Grimmauld Place.

Harry often wondered what it was like when it was cared for, not this blackened husk of a house. Kreacher tried to make it a home, but it was difficult with just two of them, not impossible though. It would never reach its former glory.

His relationship with the Weasley's had been a little strained at first, when they realized he wasn't going to marry into the family. Yet they'd gotten over it, began to live their lives again, grieved and moved on from the deaths they'd seen and horrors they'd endured from Voldemort.

Harry just wished it was that easy for him to live his life, he couldn't do anything without it appearing in the newspaper. Even just going out to buy supplies or shopping, he was pictured and what he was doing ended up in three newspapers and a dozen magazines. Not to mention the papers going on about the fact he had broken up with Ginny and the speculation as to why. He honestly contemplated suing them for speculating he was infertile. Because everyone knew the Weasley's were known for their fertility and to always have more than one child.

"Kreacher, I'm going to go get some supplies," Harry informed him, pushing away his nearly empty plate and draining the last of his coffee. "I'll be back later." He informed his House-elf who was cleaning up their breakfast.

"Yes, Master Harry!" Kreacher chimed in.

Harry ruefully shook his head, as he put on his cloak. Kreacher had changed significantly since the battle. It was as though avenging Regulus Black had cleared his mind up. What a sight it had been, seeing the House-elves of Hogwarts – and Kreacher leading the way – coming into the fray. Stabbing and slicing the Death Eaters ankles and legs, bringing them down that way…with the power they had at their fingertips. If it hadn't been so serious, the battle that is, he would have found the entire thing funny.

Instead, he was grateful, so very, very grateful to Kreacher, and he knew Dobby would have done the exact same thing. He would to go Draiocht district, which actually just meant magic district, it was situated in Ireland and it was a wonderful place he got left alone there. Patting his pocket, which had his wallet in it, which held not only loose change, but his trunk that had his entire fortune in it, the bank had not been happy with him at all.

They'd gone too far, so he had in a fit of annoyance, actually taken the entirety of the Potter estate out. Heirlooms and all, he had shocked them to the core, he knew, he could see that. The loss was immense, they wouldn't be getting anything for holding onto his accounts anymore. Not getting money from him either, yes it was a major loss and embarrassment for them. Especially considering Harry was the wizarding worlds saviour again. That was until something happened and they decided he wasn't, naturally. If there was one thing Lockhart said that was the truth it was that fame was a fickle friend.

Opening his door, he closed it and was climbing down the stairs, only to find Ginny at the bottom holding her wand out.

Sighing in exasperation…maybe he should have just used the Floo. "Ginny…" he started but before he could say anything, two little words left her wand, leaving him stunned.

"Avada Kedavra!" shaken to the core, and panicked the red head spun around and ran from the scene, refusing to glance back...if she had, she would have seen Harry Potter's body begin to fade.

And the world began to spin, and unbeknown to Harry, he fell with a thud outside of Grimmauld Place…but not of this time.

No, he landed in 1945.

He wouldn't be ignorant for long, for he was having a nice long, lengthy chat – yet again – with Death.

He was Death's favourite, just as his direct ancestor Ignotus Peverell was as well.

\-------

A/N – so, how will this go? Will Harry be a 'pureblood' or will we keep him a half-blood in this? How will he go about changing Orion Black because we all know he and Walburga both had the same ideas about blood…and will Harry come after Walburga? Will Sirius and Regulus exist? Or will Harry for once in his life be selfish and want something for his own that Orion would give him? Changing his name to Peverell happens all too often…hmm, what other name could we give him? Everyone would assume he was a bastard Potter if he appeared and used that particular name…and they're probably looked down upon very strictly in that time! Hmm…time to get the thinking cap on 😉 naturally this will have a lot of politics in it! I also don't want it to be a 'Florence Nightingale' sort of romance either…with Orion nursing Harry back to health…hmm although it's not a bad idea…I've never done it before but meh do you want to see his conversation with death? R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

My Time 

Chapter 2 

“Merlin’s hairy ball sack!” Harry cried out, jerking into sitting position, blinking in confusion as he stared around the very vaguely familiar white vastness. He half expected Dumbledore to meet him again in a sense of Deja vu. Yet there was nothing but empty whiteness surrounding him. “Bloody hell, I can’t believe she actually killed me.” He muttered, a pained grimace twisting his features, as he slowly got to his feet. 

‘Has she killed me?’ he thought, he was in the same place as before. When he went back the first time, after he spoke to Dumbledore. He’d actually forgiven the old man, that was before he realized just how severely child abuse was penalised in the magical world. 

Like a flickering movie, a figure on a horse appeared, dressed in black and green apparel. Sort of like the fashion clothes of old, that he’d seen in portraits, the horse itself didn’t seem to move, the flickering just got steadily closer and close to him until he heard galloping and whining. 

Harry froze, shielding his body with his hands but nothing barrelled into him. Instead, a figure was standing before him. The same figure he was sure had been on the horse. 

“You have many of Ignotus’ characteristics,” the figure spoke, his voice almost alluring, as if enticing him in, calming him. 

“Who the bloody hell are you?” Harry asked, his heart pounding dangerously fast in his chest. He had an inkling; he just didn’t want to admit it. 

“You may call me Mort,” he informed the youngling, as he removed his hood. His visage of a young man in his prime, all of twenty, when he was the oldest thing in all of creation. 

“Death,” Harry breathed, not at all stunned, despite his wish to be. Licking his lips, he gulped softly, “I guess…she actually did kill me then…stupid bitch,” angry beyond anything he’d ever felt. He should have been free to live his life, but now? Now he was dead, all because Ginny felt wronged because he refused to date her again. 

“Oh, yes,” Mort agreed, smiling a smile that looked way too innocent, his black hair tied up, aristocratic features highlighting and accenting everything making him look incredibly handsome. In a way that hardly any pureblood could claim, the inbreeding made them – most of them – rather unsightly in his time. 

Harry grunted in disgruntlement, there was no need to look so happy in his opinion. “What will happen to her?” rather viciously hoping she didn’t get away with it…but he honestly didn’t expect much of the magical world. It was stagnant, had been so for eight decades, they were ruining everything and they just didn’t care. 

“Oh, she’ll be ever so excited to hear the will reading,” Mort claimed, laughing softly, eyes gleaming with vindictive pleasure. “It’s just too bad that you removed the Potter estate from Gringotts and there’s nothing to be found, don’t you find?” that also included the Black estate, which had naturally merged with the Potter estate since Harry was Lord Harry Black-Potter. 

“She was after my money?” Harry asked, hurt swirling in his chest. He’d thought it odd that she was so desperate to get back together with him. He hadn’t thought for a second though, that she’d been after his money. She hadn’t mentioned being married and seemed against having a family so soon…his stomach churned. Licking his lips again, “Were…were they all after my money?” 

“Of course not,” Mort declared, “The rest of the family genuinely care, there are always a few rotten eggs in families, you should know that by now.” 

Harry thought of Petunia, and couldn’t help but nod resignedly. From all he’d been told, Petunia and Lily couldn’t have been more different. Unfortunately, nobody had ever told him about his maternal or parental grandparents, he only knew their names from what he’d read in journals. Inhaling sharply, “Does she get caught?” does she get punished for killing him he thought sourly? 

“Oh, of course, the Aurors aren’t that incompetent,” Mort said, mouth stretched out, showing more teeth than necessary. “She gets the Dementors kiss for her troubles, they’re quite furious with her actions.” Considering who Harry Potter is. 

Harry nodded, he had so many questions he wanted to ask. Yet he had to wonder…was it only to delay the inevitable? He’d never been afraid of dying, spending the first ten years of your life the way he had…it was hardly surprising. He’d gladly walked to his death to save everyone he loved at seventeen…he just hadn’t expected to die this way, after finally coming back. “It is time, isn’t it? to move on?” he’d had so much he wanted to do, and poor Kreacher…he probably knew already, they’d bonded, he and Kreacher, as Master and House-elf. 

“That’s entirely up to you, where you move to,” Mort chuckled, watching those green eyes widen in astonishment. “There was nothing more important to Ignotus than his family, to know it ends with you breaks his heart. Ignotus is a very good friend and I dislike seeing him so upset.” Ignotus had stayed with him for centuries, the books were quite correct that Ignotus had left the mortal coil he had left with Death without a fight. 

It was such rare thing. 

Go figure the last of his family would be the same way. 

“I can go back?” Harry gawked at Mort, surely, he misunderstood? “I’m not really your Master, am I?” he wasn’t some sort of immortal, was he? 

Mort laughed, but it was a kind one, not at all derisive, “Death has no Master, Death needs no Master,” he said teasingly, Harry burst out laughing, grinning widely, Dobby had said something similar. 

Harry relaxed, feeling much better, but still so very curious… “You’re doing this just because of Ignotus?” he wasn’t anything special? He felt much better about that. 

“Oh, no, you have been death touched,” Mort informed him, not doing the discourtesy of lying, “Three times as a matter of fact, but this favour is something I am doing for Ignotus.” 

“What’s the favour?” Harry asked, pensively, wondering what he meant by death touched, because he’d died? 

“To allow the Peverell name to flourish, as it should be,” Mort said fondly, “All we shall have to do is make your hair straight not wavy, and alter your features to be more like the Peverell line, and nobody would liken you to the Potter family.” 

“What? Why? Why can’t I just go back to being Harry Potter?” Harry asked loudly, confusion clouding his features, all thoughts of ‘death touched’ left his mind as he tried to figure out what was going on and what ‘Mort’ was trying to say. Death presumably had all the time in the world, so he could spend eons explaining…he just knew time wasn’t moving at the moment and it was rather a disconcerting piece of knowledge to have. 

“Because I can see your hearts innermost desires,” Mort said with a seductive rumbling purr. “I see what you really want, what you see in the mirror of Erised the people might have changed…but the desire remains the same.” 

“Family,” Harry murmured, glancing down at his feet, he’d always only ever wanted a family of his own. People who would love him unconditionally, who didn’t care that he was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived or all the things he’d done…just simply loved him because he loved them in turn. 

It made him wonder why he was so desperate to cling onto Harry James Potter. The name had brought him nothing but misery since he was born. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be a bad thing at all, to be someone else, someone different…it made him long for it strangely enough. 

Maybe he should agree to this insane plan, he’d be left alone…he could continue his life as someone anonymous. Blend in for the first time in his life, he could just see it and it made him so incredibly excited. 

“I’ll be the same age, right?” Harry questioned, wanting to be sure, “I wouldn’t like…have to go to Hogwarts again?” now that thought filled him with dread. 

“Institutional learning definitely wasn’t for you, but you hid your intelligence from everyone, even your own friends.” Mort agreed, giving him a shewed look, too used to it by the time Hogwarts came around. Exceptionally more so when it came to actually performing magic, naturally. He came from exceptionally powerful lines, added with a dash of new blood, it was expected. “And yes, you’ll be the same age as you are now.” 

Harry relaxed, he could just take his exams at the Ministry, nobody would blink an eye, it was done all the time. 

“There is one thing you have to know,” Mort commented, sounding deviously more amused. 

Harry gulped, jerking his head up, staring at Mort who looked way too please with himself. 

“You cannot go back to your time,” Mort explained, waving his hand, and chairs appeared, he sat down, gesturing for Harry to do the same. 

Harry frowned, as he sat, more grateful when he realized just how much he was beginning to ache. Was this his real body here? He’d just sort of assumed his body was, you know, below like before. Was that not the case this time? He couldn’t recall feeling any aches and pains the last time, when he stood for ages talking to Dumbledore. “What do you mean I can’t go to my time?” dread squirming in his stomach, “So, I’ll what? End up in the future?” 

“Oh, no, the future is currently being re-written as we speak,” Mort said in fascination, and what a beautiful world it was, but it was also in constant flux. It would be until those events actually happened – if they actually happened – but the fact he could see them, spoke a great deal of what may come. 

The boy might thing he’d ever fit in and be a nobody, but regardless of where he went, he would always stand out in a crowd. Draw people to him, they would desire him, be charmed by him, and his powers…would always make everyone be in awe of him. 

Harry stared at him caution warring with confusion. “I don’t understand,” but he did, he suspected, he just knew. 

“Oh, but you do, don’t you, young one?” Mort murmured, and Harry was so very young, just a toddler to him in his infinite wisdom and presence. He might look like someone barely out of his twenties but he was old and wise enough to know when he was being lied to, when someone was in denial. 

Harry let out a shaky breath, “The past,” he conceded, “I suspect much further than just twenty years. You’ve already sent my body, there haven’t you?” the longer he was here, the more he felt, the more he realized. It was odd for an ‘out of body experience’ so to speak. 

Mort just watched over the fledgling in pride, giving him a nod when the boy glanced at him. Yes, he had that same insatiable intelligence as Ignotus, his old friend would be so proud of him. It was overwhelming just how much he looked like Ignotus too. 

“When?” Harry asked, mentally preparing for anything sent his way. 

“Why, 1945, of course,” Mort said, showing both rows of pearly white teeth. 

Harry’s jaw dropped in incredulity, “Only 45? Why not 42? I could have stopped Voldemort entirely.” He already had Horcruxes, at this point, like three or four? He was already slowly declining into insanity. 

“So eager to kill,” Mort said painfully proud, “Would you blame a Muggle for their actions when they were clearly mentally incompetent?” 

Harry startled, “What? Well, no, but this isn’t the same thing…” 

“Isn’t it?” Mort said wryly, smirking a little, “How many of his belief’s do you agree with?” 

Harry licked his lips, “That doesn’t matter, he’s going to destroy everything…if a Muggle did the same, I’d kill them too.” 

Mort just continued to look at him with a delicate brow raised in doubt.

“I would,” Harry argued, he’d do it, he wouldn’t like it, but he’d do it. 

“Perhaps,” Mort agreed, inclining his head, perhaps he would. “There is a way to fix his soul, to merge it once more.” 

Harry laughed, it was sarcastic and dark, “Yes, remorse,” he snorted, “I don’t think he felt remorse in his life, knew the word but doesn’t know the emotion.” 

“Really? You were connected to him, you know he can feel emotions,” Mort pointed out calmly. “You felt his fear, his elation, his excitement, admittedly his cause did end up askew towards the end. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Harry asked suspiciously, “You want me to save him?” he’d killed his parents! Killed hundreds of other wizards and witches, all for his so-called goals, which were such rubbish. Ah, but were they? In the beginning they had been…something he would have personally wanted. He wouldn’t have killed anyone yet who didn’t deserve it…would he have? At least his ledger wouldn’t be dripping red yet. “What sort of spell? And why didn’t we know about it?” it would have made everything significantly easier.

“It’s not of any magic known, it has long since been lost and forgotten,” Mort informed him, and not of this universe, but there was no need to overwhelm the boy. He was after all still in his own universe, giving him information, he didn’t need would just make this conversation significantly longer. 

Harry leaned forward, green eyes staring intently into dark ones. “Tell me,” his decision made. He’d do what he had to…but he wasn’t going to become involved in a war…there was no way, he’d been through two already. 

“Figite me totum et anima una,” Mort informed him, watching as he murmured it to himself, trying to memorise it. 

“You’ll be stripped of the Potter features and inheritances and fully take up the Peverell name.” Mort explained, “And you’ll meet someone very, very compatible with you, magically and physically.” 

Harry’s breathing hitched, “Who?” compatible, Mort was basically telling him it was a wizard, someone who could give him a family. Longing shot through him so viciously that he couldn’t contain it. 

“That you’ll figure out on your own,” Mort informed him, fondness enveloping him. Ignotus had met his perfect match too, both living to old age and happily too. Only he had chosen to pass on past the veil of death and be reincarnated. 

“Oh,” Harry murmured, his mind pouring over who his potential match could be. “It’s not Voldemort is it?” he yelped out sounding like a strangled chicken. 

“No, it is not Voldemort,” Mort chuckled, the look on his face, he was tempted to tell him yes, but he couldn’t bring himself to deceive the boy that way, not even on a whim or joke. 

Seeing the pleading look on Harry’s face, he caved, too much like Ignotus, who was his only friend these past centuries, he was weak for those features. “It’s Orion Black.” 

Harry’s face fell, “But Sirius…” he said, Sirius and Regulus wouldn’t exist…they wouldn’t…exist. 

“Oh, they’ll exist, but with a different parentage,” Mort said wryly. 

That eased some of the anxiety, but not all of it, it just didn’t seem right to him. “Who will I become?” 

“And so, it will be, you will become Hayden Ignotus Haidar Peverell, a pureblood, the background you come up with will be your own.” Mort informed him, allowing him some measure of control over his history. “Go to Gringotts, claim the Peverell Lordship, and the estate. You still have the Potter and Black estate in your trunk, add them to the accounts.” It would make him the wealthiest wizard in the UK and possibly nearly all of Europe. All of the Black and Potter memorabilia had disappeared, they couldn’t have anyone wondering how they got there after all. 

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“Go with our best wishes, Harry,” Mort said, clicking his fingers, Ignotus appeared beside him, as they both watched Harry fade into nothingness. 

In 1945, Hayden Ignotus Haidar Peverell woke with a gasping choke. 

\---------0

A/n – ugh dealing with a pooch that has a UTI is no fun! Constantly wanting out! Don’t blame her mind but I can’t leave the door open (1 degree outside!) and I’m not leaving her outside. So, I’m getting a lot of exercise :P haha and barked at every few minutes for the toilet :D Got an appointment at the vets tomorrow so antibiotics for her and more time for writing for me 😉 so if this chapters small we can all blame her :D and unfortunately, I was quite right! Small chapter it is! 

So, Will Orion marry Walburga first? Have Regulus and Sirius? (bear in mind he’s 18 in this timeline, finished with Hogwarts but not yet married 😊 and have Harry waiting and pining after him for years? Or will we sacrifice the possibility of Regulus and Sirius and have Harry going after what he wants for the first time in his life? And marry Orion from the get go? R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

My Time

Chapter 3

* * *

“Easy, young man, nice deep breaths, you’re safe,” an elder wizard in a lime green robe insisted, pressing his hand against the wizard’s shoulder. Keeping him from leaping out of the bed, “You’re in St. Mungo’s for magical maladies and injuries. I am Healer Ewan, and I’ve been taking care of you since you were brought in.”

Harry blinked, wincing at the robes, the colour made him feel even more sick than he felt. “Wh…what happened?” he croaked out, jumping a little when a goblet came flying at his face, but he greedily gulped down the water, until the Healer grew wise to his actions and prevented him from taking too much.

“Small sips only, you don’t want to make yourself sick,” Healer Ewan chided softly, observing the young wizard cautiously. “That particular question is one we’d like to know. You were brought to us, seizing uncontrollably, we removed two curses from your person which stopped the seizures. Do you remember anything that happened?”

Harry stared at the healer, looking and feeling entirely lost. Recalling where he was, 1945, a time alien to him…foreign. He knew nobody here, what had he been thinking going along with this crazy plan? “I don’t know,” he murmured bleakly, what had he really been thinking?

“It’s no surprise, we believe you may have been ambushed, were you at the very least in England before you were attacked?” Healer Ewan questioned, still observing the young man.

“Yes,” Harry nodded vehemently, “I’d just got back.” Recalling that he had to create his own history. Considering how small the magical world was, he was going to have to create for himself outside of the British magical community.

“Do you recall the last date you remember?” the Healer questioned, sitting down scooting closer.

“It’s December, 1945, right?” Harry said, the snow outside of his window was a dead giveaway really. Plus, there was a calendar left by the last patient perhaps? Or put there by the healers for patients, either way he took advantage of it. “Twenty-second of December.” Subtracting a few days, hoping that’s all he’d been in for.

There were other patients in the room, three other beds, three other patients. They were rather on the small side, children, he thought sadly, stuck here at the holidays.

“That was the day you were brought in,” Healer Ewan nodded, “It’s now the twenty-fourth, you’ve been unconscious for nearly three days. It’s currently eight o’clock at night.”

“Oh,” Harry murmured, unable to believe his good luck, that was a hell of a guess. He couldn’t help but be pleased with himself, two curses? He’d been hit with the killing curse…surely that wouldn’t show up?

“Are you up to answering a few questions?” the healer asked, summoning the clipboard from the end of the bed.

“Sure,” Harry murmured stretching up, flexing his hands and feet, they felt strange, not at all like his. “But…um…I rather need to go to the bathroom first?” he probably shouldn’t have made it sound like a question.

“Of course, let me help you,” the Healer said, standing, pressing a strong steady hand against Harry’s back, easing him into sitting position. Easing his legs out of the covers and hanging over the side of the bed. “Take it easy,” helping him slowly begin to stand, observing how he was. “Any disorientation?”

“I’m fine,” Harry murmured, releasing the Healers’ hands as he held onto the side of the bed, and headed in the direction of the bathroom. The door to the hospital room was open, thus it could only be the one other door that hid the bathroom behind it. He kept quiet in hopes of not disturbing the other patient’s rest.

Entering the bathroom, which was basic, bath, with an overhead shower and toilet and a sink. The sink had a small square mirror attached to the wall, inhaling sharply, Harry’s heart pounded as he slowly walked towards it, recalling Mort’s earlier words, about his features being changed.

A magical version of the witness protection programme he thought sardonically. Snorting a little, as he took in his features, he was ever so glad that it was still his face looking back at him. Identifiable features, he just looked less like his father James Potter. His hair was straight, black, and thankfully, his eyes were still green.

His fingers brushed against his face, his forehead, no scar, sharper cheekbones, more aristocratic if it was possible. He did look like Ignotus Peverell, he realized, recalling Ignotus appearing just as things went black again.

Hell, he could have been the wizard’s son, nobody in their right mind could say he didn’t resemble the Peverell’s very closely. There were portraits of the three Peverell brothers, even chocolate frogs and the like. They were well remembered, even if nobody realized the tale of the three brothers was in actual fact based on them.

A small smile appeared on his face, despite the ache deep in his bones. Even his cheeks hurt, but if he’d been seizing as long as the Healer had implied then it was little wonder, he ached to the very bones of him.

No Harry Potter, no fame, no expectations, just another wizard in the crowd. Suddenly, regardless of his tiredness he felt excitement thrum through him. Shuffling over to the toilet, he emptied his bladder, washed his hands and then his face, he could do this.

Straightening his spine, the wizarding world hadn’t truly changed all that much. Not in all this time, except from new spells, new books, he could do this. It wouldn’t be such a massive culture change like it would be in the Muggle world. Now, the Muggle world – which he hadn’t been in since he was sixteen and, on the run, – would be extremely different.

War torn, if he recalled correctly, speaking of which, he needed to find out what had been happening here. Obviously, he couldn’t actually just go and ask, he would need to read everything, newspapers?

“So, you have questions?” Harry asked, as he wandered back over, sticking close to things he could grab, walls, the bed, anything. He was still subtly shaking, his body still recovering from the seizures.

“Let’s get you settled back down,” Healer Ewan said, fussing over his patient, only once Harry was situated did the Healer pick up the clipboard again. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Hayden Ignotus Haidar Peverell,” the now self-proclaimed (well by Death at any rate) Hayden replied.

Healer Ewan inhaled sharply, his keen gaze wracking over Hayden’s features. Amazement bloomed within those blue eyes, as he realized that Hayden was definitely a descendant of the Peverell’s. At long last a male descendant from the direct line had been born.

“Your address?”

“No fixed address yet, as soon as I’m able I’ll be going to Gringotts, my original intended destination.” Hayden fibbed.

“Do you have any known allergies?” Healer Ewan asked, the only reason Hayden wasn’t writing this himself was because his hands were shaking. It would make the writing impossible to read, so he was doing it.

“No, not at all,” Hayden replied, at least nothing he’d come across anyway.

“Are you on any potions?”

“No,” Hayden shook his head, clasping his hands together, giving them a squeeze so that they weren’t shaking. “How long before I’m given the all clear?” asking his own question now.

“The curses were removed, you’ve not had another seizure since, which is good, we’d like to keep you in for another day at least. Just to be on the safe side, unless you’ve got family you can stay with?” he suggested, “Otherwise, if you’re on your own we’d rather you remain here where we can keep an eye on you.” Nobody wanted to spend the holidays on their own, never mind in a hospital. It wasn’t ideal, but that was life, health came first.

“I don’t,” he replied, blank faced, he never really did, although he considered the Weasley’s family and always would. It didn’t matter what Ginny had done; he would miss the rest of them like an open wound. They’d understand though, his decision to want to be here, to live and lead a normal life. He’d see them all again though, even make their acquaintance again. Especially Ron and Hermione.

The Healer felt his heart go out to the young wizard. The look on his face spoke of a recent loss, perhaps why he was returning to Britain? Considering his age and his ability, it was a genuine surprise he wasn’t already married. “You are not married or betrothed?” he wasn’t asking to be nosy; it was one of the questions on the list.

“No,” Hayden shook his head, were they still popular in this time? He knew his grandparents hadn’t set one up for dad. Understandably, his parents hadn’t set one up for him. He’d naturally heard of the word ‘betrothed’ but didn’t actually personally know anyone who had been.

“Parents names?” the Healer asked, ticking the box.

“Ignotus and Grace Peverell,” Hayden informed him, he was going to have to trust that Mort knew what he was doing. They hadn’t discussed anything and he was told to make up his own history, so that’s what he was doing.

“Magical guardian? Godparents?”

“They’re dead,” Hayden informed the healer, “And they were Muggles,” bending the truth entirely so that no names were asked for. It was going to be a chore to remember his new identity without adding dozens of names.

“Blood status?” the Healer enquired.

Hayden’s brows rose, “Excuse me?” was that really something they had the audacity to ask people?

“I know, pureblood, my apologise, it’s something I have to ask,” the Healer admitted, sounding a little sheepish. “It happens all too often, thankfully it’s only the once.” Then it was recorded with the hospital, presuming him to be pureblood because of his indignant stance and his last name.

Muggle born’s or Half-blood when asked were either proud and haughtily or mulishly embarrassed. A result of being mocked while at Hogwarts, unfortunately, which was filled with the majority being from long proud pureblood lines.

Hayden opened his mouth to protest that he wasn’t pureblood, when one of his roommates woke up with harsh coughing. What was wrong with allowing himself to be a pureblood? He was a Peverell, a proud line, and it evidently meant a lot to Ignotus that he be given this chance. His mind was driven back to his very first meeting with Ron. About a squib of his own line, how they ‘never talk about him’ even they were prejudice in their own way.

“Excuse me,” the healer murmured, placing the clipboard on the bed, and off to see his other patient. Due to the holidays, they were on a reduced workforce.

“Of course,” Hayden murmured his agreement, picking up the clipboard, which was shaky in his hands. His eyes roamed over all the information they wanted/were asking. Some of it was already filled in, and not asked for, including the fact he was a carrier, in big bold red letters.

There wasn’t much more information to needed, he realized, lifting the page of his medical history. Nothing on the other side, except for a diagnosis, he presumed was cast when he was brought in.

He wondered where he’d landed…who brought him in? He supposed it didn’t matter in the long run. Sighing softly, he lay back down, listening to the muffled sound of the Healer’s voice and sleep claimed him once more.

The next time Hayden became aware, he heard voices speaking in low tones by harried sounding Wizards and Witches. Opening his eyes, he stared dumbstruck by the sight that greeted him.

The figure at the doorway was absolutely stunning, so much so that drool was collecting in Hayden’s mouth as he stared. Grey eyes, long dark hair, with a neatly trimmed beard, there was no doubt that this wizard was a Black. Snapping his mouth shut before he embarrassed himself, he swallowed thickly. He was though, very, very hot and desire shot through Hayden like a speeding bullet. He’d never experienced that sort of desire before, sure, he’d been attracted to someone…but very low grade if anything at all.

The smell of gingerbread, berries, corn and pine met his nose. Brought him out of his rather…bothersome thoughts. A Medi-Witch levitated a fully decorated tree into the hospital room. Levitating it into the middle, it was filled with miniature wreaths, pinecones and berries and other various fruits.

Another Medi-witch who had a mistletoe amulet on, was attaching one to the wall above the doorway.

Hayden didn’t understand, if he had the dates correct…then wasn’t Yule officially over? Did the hospital only allow it for one day? Gingerbread was being passed out, also a small gift for each of the patients.

“It’s good to see you are recovering well,” the wizard said.

“I’m good at that,” Hayden said wryly, with a rueful grin.

“Used to disturbing people’s days, are you?” the wizard continued, impassive gaze upon Hayden revealing nothing.

“Ah, so you were the one to find me, well, I’d apologise for inconveniencing you for all of ten minutes it took to Apparate or Portkey me here.” Hayden said oozing sarcasm which made the wizard lips twitch as if he was suppressing his amusement.

“I notice you didn’t apologise,” he continued on.

Hayden arched a brow, “Oh, I so do apologise my Lord and Master for inconveniencing you for all of ten minutes.” He said, snorting directly afterwards, before yawning and shaking his head. Idly noticing that his hands were no longer shaking, might be his lucky day then.

The wizard stared, stunned, straightening up feeling insulted and amused. Nobody usually acted this way with him, not even his sister or cousins. He stepped further into the room, not sure whether he wanted to sneer and defend himself or hear more. He found himself rather giddy at the prospect.

Then he caught sight of the clipboard at the bottom of the wizard’s bed. His name and status leaping out at him. Peverell, Hayden Peverell. He was a carrier, and a pureblood to boot and very, very single. Someone had screwed up, displaying a pureblood’s medical records like that and it annoyed him.

Could he truly be from the direct Peverell line?

“I would like to thank you, Heir Black for your patronage, I hope your parents and grandparents are doing well?” the Administrator of St. Mungo’s was quick to smarmy up to the soon to be Lord Black.

Hayden’s lips quirked into an amused smile; he had been correct then. If he was being referred to as the Heir, then it was Orion himself.

“Yes, yes, they’re doing well, they believe it’s time to pass the baton to me.” Orion Black, they had a custom of celebrating the last day of Yule with the patients in St. Mungo’s who could not be at home for the holidays. Buying a small gift for each person, usually just a travel chess set, or some such item. Exploding snap or chocolate frog cards or even Quidditch trading cards for the children.

His parents insisted on it, informing him that it would make him see just how fortunate he was. Orion personally thought it was a waste of time, the gifts were probably discarded when they went home, and the gingerbread thankless.

He had no idea that Hayden Peverell was going to make him see just appreciated the gift giving actually was.

It would turn out to be one of the best Yule holidays he’d ever had despite his fears that it would be one of the dullest.

\--------0

A/n – Yeah, I’ll get a 6K chapter out to you today while cooking, talking to everyone and sitting in a food coma…sure, I definitely didn’t think my earlier Facebook comment through LOL But I can give you half of that thankfully 😊 but it always seems to be this story that’s suffering!! One day I’ll get a 6K chapter out just you wait! :D What do you think of Orion then? (pic on A03 and picture on FF story pic) Grins I wish I could take the credit but it isn’t this day :D truthfully, he looks a bit how I imagine Acheron in the Dark-Hunter series as well as Orion :D Oh! I also need some names for good wizarding politic groups! Since it’s all going to be rather politic-y I’m going to make it a bit like Britain’s politics (and probably mess it up but definitely going to give it a try!) it’s going to be a lot of fun trying though! R&R please Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas hope you have/had a wonderful day, take care and stay safe xx


	4. Chapter 4

My Time

Chapter 4

Orion stalked over to the only healer in the ward, annoyance thrumming through him. His stalk poised and unhurried, and the Healer turned to give him a grateful nod, the Black's donated so much that nobody willingly wanted to antagonise the wizard even if they didn't like him. Fortunately, they found Heir Orion Black rather pleasant to deal with even if somewhat distant. He blatantly wanted to be elsewhere, but Yule was just winding down, no doubt he was missing the last few days of his entire family being around him to be here.

"If I find Heir Peverell's medical records still on display in ten minutes, I will go directly to the administrator and ensure everyone who had passed this room finds themselves out of a job." Orion declared seriously; he took grave offence to them displaying – even accidentally – someone's private medical file. "Then I shall let it be known to the general public, and you'll find yourself short of patients and donations."

That was until he opened his mouth that is, but he didn't find himself angry, he found himself embarrassed at his own failure. He'd been working double time and he was exhausted; it didn't excuse the much up. Heir Black was quite correct, if someone else had noticed and hadn't been as kind to mention it, he could very well have lost his job or been asked to take a holiday. By ask it was really a demand. "Of course, I apologise and thank you for informing me, Heir Black," he said, "Excuse me," with that the healer swiftly made his way directly back to the room Peverell had been put in.

Orion followed at a more sedate pace, happy with the results. He'd made the healer appropriately terrified, and hopefully such an incident won't happen again. He clearly didn't notice all the gazes watching him, with admiring gazes, all wishing they had the sort of pull to land such a handsome wizard.

"I just want to thank you again," one of the young Medi-witches said, following him into the room. "You've made so many children happy tonight." She said in wonder, standing in front of him, preventing him from moving until he replied.

Orion held in his exasperation; he had been thanked a million times tonight. All of it empty attempts to talk to him, with only a few really meaning it. He gazed passed the Medi-witch and noticed Peverell was listening, his head cocked to the side observing him. Green eyes gleaming lively with amusement, at least someone was amused he thought wryly. Although, listening to other people's conversations, rude.

"I'm glad," Orion replied, his tone bland and uninterested, all he'd done was give children a few trinkets and some food. The food would be scoffed and the trinkets discarded within minutes. He didn't particularly see the point, but unfortunately, it was expected of him by his parents.

"You're doing an amazing thing," the Medi-witch continued, "Do you have any more wards to do? I can come with you?" all but batting her eyelashes at Orion. He was gorgeous who could blame her for her attempts to spend more time with him?

"Meredith, don't you have your rounds to complete?" Healer Smethwick barked, as he strode down the hallway, clearly annoyed by everyone hanging around the ward instead of doing their duties. "Heir Black, is your betrothed not with you?" the healer was old enough to know that the soon-to-be-wives were usually pulled into the job as well.

Meredith flushed floridly red, before slinking away not before giving Orion one last look of longing.

Hayden arched a brow, so he was already betrothed to Walburga, poor sod. If she was anything like the portrait of her, the banshee that she was, he would constantly be bleeding from his ears. He had no idea how betrothals work though, he had so much research to do to fit in here. Things were so vastly different – which surprised him – he hadn't expected much difference in the magical world.

"She is feeling under the weather," Orion informed him, lying through his teeth without a single tell giving him away. She'd thrown a snit when she was informed it was only proper, she go. So much so that his parents had given in trying to convince her. They were under the impression she'd wise up and do the right thing. "She apologies for not being able to come." Another lie.

Hayden smothered his amusement, now he knew that surely had to be a lie. He doubted Walburga Black had apologised a day in her life, the horrid witch that she was. Poor Sirius, Poor Regulus, heck, Poor Orion, having to put up with that harpy. Still, it seemed that he was destined to watch from afar as the one meant for him married another. Perhaps friendship would be the only closeness he'd get. If he got anywhere near Orion, who he knew was extremely cautious, he'd been the one to ward Grimmauld Place to hell and back according to Sirius.

He certainly didn't scream of a paranoid Wizard, maybe the Black madness was in him too. To a certain extent. Frowning in contemplation, maybe it truly had a grip on all of them, even now.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope the Lady Walburga gets well soon," the healer promptly replied, "Now excuse me, I have my rounds to oversee." With that he was off, satisfied that everyone was doing their job and not hounding Black every minute he was here and not slacking off. He wouldn't have that happening, especially not with a skeleton crew on right now.

Orion didn't correct his assumption that Walburga was a Lady. It was inevitable, they would marry and she would be Lady Walburga. He also wanted to be pissed at the familiarity he used, but if he recalled correctly, the healer was good friends with his parents and aunts and uncles.

"You look as glad to be here as I am," Hayden spoke, an amused lilt to his voice. "You, unlike me, can leave any time."

Orion's gaze returned to Peverell, he was an odd creature, they weren't even acquaintances and he was not using their titles. That wasn't done, he couldn't help but wonder if he had been raised in the Muggle world, or elsewhere. He found himself oddly enough, wishing to get to know him better. "It's nothing but a waste of my time," Orion declared, "The food will be eaten and the toys discarded within a few hours clogging up St. Mungo's store room." Which was where the toys were stored.

Hayden blinked, a frown marring his features, "You really believe that, don't you?" He said softly, a look that Orion couldn't decipher in his gaze. It made him feel like squirming like an errant child.

"Why deny the truth?" Orion replied, barely refraining from shrugging his shoulders, that was how comfortable he felt in his presence which was freaking him out.

An idea struck Hayden, it's too bad he didn't have his Invisibility cloak. Then again…would the cloak belong to him anymore? It had been in the Potter family for generations…he would miss it, sorely miss it. He had literally just finished that thought when a very, very familiar bundle magically appeared in his lap. His fingers brushed through it, awe thrumming through him, it was like being welcomed home.

Orion's eyes widened comically at the show of power. There was no wand anywhere to be seen, yet he'd summoned something to him without any difficulty whatsoever. The manner in which it was summoned was also highly unusual, when you summon something, you're literally summoning it to yourself. It did not just appear out of thin air, Runes perhaps? Recalling charm sounded more likely actually. "Is that an invisibility cloak?" they were quite rare, perhaps ten of them in the world, all belonging to various families, the Moody family is said to have two, actually. The Potters' have one, evidently the Peverell's did as well.

"Yeah, you've got a few more wards to visit…right?" eyeing the bag he had with him, which still by the look of the bulging had a few items let inside. They might just be left overs though, so he wasn't certain.

"One, yes," Orion informed him, giving him a curious look, wondering what he was up to. He was certainly turning out to be more entertaining than the entire evening had been thus far. At least it wasn't a total loss.

Sliding out of bed, Hayden tested out his balance. "Come on, let me show you what you've done for them," he said, grinning widely, showing off his rows of perfectly white teeth. "Duck under."

"That will not fit both of us under there," Orion said, eyeing the material, which glimmered almost imperceptibly with magic. Why was he even contemplating this he wondered?

"Of course, it will," Hayden replied, swinging it over both their bodies. True to Hayden's word, the invisibility cloak did fit them entirely, their feet were tucked under it. Completely obscuring them from view.

Hayden grasped Orion's wrist and begun tugging him forward, ignoring the stiffness he could feel encompassing Orion whole. He did not like strangers touching him, usually because they were feeling him up like he was a piece of meat on display or a House-elf to be bought.

"I can walk," Orion whispered in annoyance, despite the rather exciting childish amusement coursing through him. It was…thrilling really, the anonymity and the excitement he felt just doing something different.

"You can talk normally, there's a silencing spell up," Hayden said in his normal volume, as he urged him into the next ward.

"I've already done in here…" Orion informed him, expecting the wizard to turn around, moving to do so himself. The wizard only shoved him on, and an indignant sound left his lips that made the wizard laugh at him. "Shh, look, listen." He said as he squeezed them into a cubical that had three children inside of it, all of them in hospital wear, so evidently there as patients, and probably supposed to be sleeping.

"What did you get?" she whispered gleefully, clutching her own stuffed unicorn closely as if it was the best gift she'd ever gotten.

Orion paused, watching the scene in front of him.

"I got a Thestral," she said, showing of the black leather and fur teddy, before hugging it closely. "Mummy was crying," she whispered sadly. "I tried to give it to her to make her feel better but she said it was mine."

"I got my favourite! A Hippogriff!" showing off her own gift, "It's so pretty! Just like Mr. Black! He had the prettiest eyes."

"Why would she be crying?" Orion asked, utterly baffled.

Hayden looked at the only other teddy the child had on her bed, it was very washed out and well cared for. Then at the clothes neatly set in the cabinet, faded but well-loved all the same. Then glanced at the other beds. "Look around you, Orion, the clothes, the one other toy she has here…I don't think her family has much. It's Yule and there are no new gifts, not like her friends, who have quite a few gifts on their own beds. You've quite literally made that little girl's year, with just a single gift. It won't be discarded believe you me, that girl will love that gift for years to come."

Orion glanced at the other three beds, and found that Hayden was quite correct. They had new gifts on their beds presumably from their parents. Toys, books, colouring books and some clothes. The same couldn't be said for this one. He observed the little girl, watching her intently, the protective way she clutched her new toy even from her new friends.

Watching them talk about maybe getting to go outside tomorrow, wondering if they would get some snow. How delicious the gingerbread was, how they wished their parents could make it the same to have some more. The healer came in and disrupted their fun, and despite their complaints and pleading, the healer succeeded in getting them to their beds for the night.

The girl snuggled in with her two teddies', "Thank you, Mr. Black," she whispered, and Orion froze, wondering if she knew he was there. Instead, all that happened was she closed her eyes and fell sleep with a wide content smile on her face.

He'd been in a rush to get out of the ward, to get it all done that he hadn't really waited for a single thank you. Instead, he'd rushed out in the initial excitement of the children getting their gifts, he hadn't taken the time to really appreciate the look on their faces. The healers and Medi-witches had seen them, perhaps that's why he'd been given the continued praise that had so annoyed him.

This time when Peverell guided him out of the room, he didn't stiffen or protest. He allowed it, mind still entirely on the scenes he'd just observed. Stopping and starting, as they avoided the healers and anyone coming and going.

They snuck into the third last ward, freezing when they heard a voice before relaxing. The invisibility cloak kept them from detection, as they leaned against the wall and observed.

"Charlie! Charlie are you awake?"

"I am now, what is it Morgan?" Charlie asked, opening his bleary eye to see his new friend. The potions he was on left him nigh on exhausted, so he was often sleeping it off. Morgan had been in for two days now, the rest of his new friends had already been released. He still had another week left before he could go home.

"Do you want to play chess?" the twelve-year-old asked, excitement exuding out of him in droves.

"Since when did you have a chess set here?" Charlie murmured already half asleep again.

"We got Yule gifts," Morgan said thrumming with energy. "Mr Black came by hours ago with them." Exaggerating time as children so often do.

"We?" Charlie was certainly much more aware and awake again.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?" Morgan grinned, "Chess?" he asked again, "Please, please, please, please!"

"We won't get to play a full game, the Medi-witches will be by again soon," Charlie warned him, huffing quietly, before agreeing, "Come on then!"

"Aren't you going to open yours?" Morgan asked, bounding onto Charlie's bed, and the travel chess set was quickly set up.

"Pass it up then," Charlie agreed, as Morgan made the first move on the chess set. "Thanks," accepting the gift, he ripped he paper and looked inside. The thirteen-year-old smiled touching the contents reverentially.

"What did you get?" Morgan asked nosily, almost delving head first into the box to find out for himself.

"Art supplies, paper, paints, one canvas, colouring pencils, and a creature colouring book," Charlie said, it was almost as if it had been specially made for him. Then again, the healers had been giving them out…maybe they had known who'd be best for what. A small smile on his face, it would help him immensely, he got bored so easily.

"You missed the best bit!" Morgan said, refraining from jumping up and down, "It's your turn, we had gingerbread! Maybe the healers left some for you?"

Orion glanced at Morgan in disbelief, he actually enjoyed the gingerbread more than the gift? Considering how hyped up he was to play a game…he found that near impossible to believe.

Charlie shook his head, "I wouldn't be allowed it," he confessed, he was on a strict diet with this potion regime. With care he put the box containing his art supplies on top of his cabinet, making sure he didn't spill the cup of water.

"Come on," Hayden said, after a few more minutes of watching the boys play a game of chess. Once they were in the hallway, he removed the cloak, keeping it close. "Never underestimate how your actions are perceived by others…a little act of kindness can go a long way. Who knows, that little random act of kindness may result in them doing the same when they're older."

Orion said nothing as he followed Hayden, once again wondering why he was doing so. Surely, there was nothing more to be said or learnt? The children were all sleeping, they shouldn't be disturbing them. Never mind the fact hat Hayden should be resting himself, he was a patient after all. He had no shoes on, no cloak, and it was rather draughty.

"Happy Yule!" Hayden said, taking the bag from Orion's fingers, nosing around in it, finding a small tag that declared what ages the toys were suitable for. "Did you all enjoy your gingerbread?"

The three teens nodded, looking amused, watching Hayden tip toe outrageously across the room.

Orion arched a brow, staring in what he hoped was a judgemental disgust, leaning against the wall observing. Secretly though he was slightly amused, he was acting extremely childish. At least the teenagers were getting a laugh out of it he supposed. "I didn't get any," Hayden grumbled, throwing Orion a look as if he was to blame for that particular thing.

"Yule gifts, My Lords, from the wonderful Heir Orion Black," Hayden teased, as he levitated the three over to them. Hayden noticed one was less enthusiastic than the others and sat by him.

Orion straightened up, almost puffing out in pride, and why shouldn't he? He was very proud of his title and last name. It was one of the oldest wizarding families, and would continue to be.

"Missing your parents?" he asked softly, it would more than likely be something bothering them all, they just felt too old to admit it. His bubbly persona he'd just had on moments ago fading away to solemnness.

The boy glanced at the other two boys before shaking his head emphatically.

Hayden smiled, "My names Hayden, what's yours?" watching him clutch the gift close but not yet open it unlike the two other boys who were already digging into their Mego, which was just the magical world's term for Lego Harry realized.

"George," the boy told him.

"It's nice to meet you George," Hayden said, watching as the boy finally opened his gift. A magically operated drone, it felt familiar, like he'd seen one before…Ron's, he remembered seeing a really old one there. The more magic that went into it, the longer it flew. The awe on his face made Hayden smile a genuine sweet smile. The boy barely looked a day over eight.

"You too," he said shyly.

"Does your parents work a lot?" Harry asked, not many actually worked during Yule. It was such an important part of the magical world's life, that they worked only if they had to. Shops closed sooner and others closed entirely for days. "First day back after Yule?"

"It's only me and mum," George confessed, "Dad died when a bomb dropped at home."

Hayden inhaled, of course, how bloody stupid of him. Had the war not just ended? So not only had the child lost his home, his possessions but his father. "I'm sorry little one," Hayden murmured sadly, "You lived in the Muggle world?"

George nodded, "The spells dad put up weren't enough..."

"Do you and your mum have somewhere to stay?" Hayden enquired, absently taking the crumbled-up paper and putting it in the wastebasket to his side.

George nodded enthusiastically, "I've got my own room! Mum calls them prefabs, and we've got our own vegetable garden, we all help! And I stay at my friends for sleepovers in tents in the back gardens!"

Hayden smiled, he recalled the name prefabs, the older generation used to say that word frequently. Referring to buildings that had been built after the war, they were like bungalows, small, compact, and built with the rubble from the blasts. Not all of them were that way, but he guessed from the way the child spoke that it was most definitely that way for him. "I guess she has to work a lot now, huh?"

"I miss her, she works two jobs to make ends meet," sounding like he was parroting her now. "So that I can go to Hogwarts when it's time."

"Life sucks sometimes," Hayden said with sympathy, "But it will get better," once he started Hogwarts, she wouldn't need to find someone to babysit him, and she'd be able to get a full-time job instead of two part time jobs he reckoned.

"Thank you for this!" he said after a few moments of silence.

"Too bad you can't use it at home," Hayden teased, "You'll have to wait until you're in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade to use it or Hogwarts."

George pouted.

"But it wasn't a gift from me, little one, I can't take the credit," Hayden said, glancing over at Orion, blinking at the intense look on Orion's face.

"Thank you, Mr. Black!" he said, clutching his toy tightly as if fearing it would be taken from him.

"You're welcome," the wizard in question answered, his voice softer than Hayden had heard it all night.

"You're still here?" the three students and Hayden all jumped at the sound of the Healers voice. "Heir Black…" she suddenly trailed off, looking much like the rabbit stuck in the headlight.

"Uh-oh," George murmured.

"Uh-oh is right," Hayden agreed with a rueful grin. "It was nice to meet you, George, get well soon!" patting the youngster on the shoulder.

"Sleep well boys," he told the other two, who had been immersed in their Mego until moments ago, and were now feigning sleep, trying to get out of trouble, with the lump of Mego under their covers, clearly visible.

The contrite Healer watched Hayden and Orion leave the room.

"Would you join me for a coffee in the cafeteria, Heir Peverell?" Orion asked, glancing at Hayden.

"Lord, Lord Peverell," Hayden said startling Orion, "But you can call me Hayden, it's the least I can do, after all you did help me." He didn't say 'saved his life' because he hadn't although, Orion wasn't to know that. "I don't have any money with me though, I'd have to pay you back another day."

Orion waved off that particular concern, it was a coffee, not a house.

The cafeteria was still open, and didn't have many patrons. Those that were there through, watched Orion with avarice. It wasn't as if Orion Black was singularly the only good-looking wizard in the magical world. So, he didn't get it. Although, admittedly a lot of them looked like the back ends of animals…or the front.

There was Abraxas Malfoy, Tom Riddle, and there was another one of his group who had been really good looking as well. He honestly, couldn't say for the life of him who it was. Definitely one that didn't have children in his year, or at all actually. Rosier or Mulciber, it definitely wasn't Nott.

Hayden was brought out of his thoughts when a cup was placed in front of him along with a few muffins and a variety of biscuits, all with their wrappers still on them. "Thank you," he replied, stirring in some sugar, he really hadn't thought coming back in time through…yet he couldn't regret it. The green flash of light…how many times was he going to be bloody killed with that particular spell it was like he was cursed. He couldn't believe Ginny had killed him.

"You're welcome," Orion said, observing the wizard with naked curiosity.

"Go ahead and ask," Hayden said in amusement, he could see him dying to ask him questions.

"Your family is magical right? From the Peverell line?" Orion asked.

"Yes," Hayden nodded firmly, assuming he'd figured as much from his looks.

"Did your father take on your mothers name when they married?" assuming that there hadn't been a male Peverell until now.

"No, my father was Ignotus Jameson Peverell," Harry told him, sipping from the cup, grimacing a little, he'd had better coffee while on the run for a year. He added more sugar and milk in an attempt to make it better. "He was the first male descendant the family had in generations."

"You sound British, but you definitely didn't attend Hogwarts," Orion said, observing the wizard closely, "I would have definitely remembered."

"Now you're just fishing," Hayden said dryly, "But you happen to be correct, I was born in Britain, I didn't attend Hogwarts, I was home schooled."

Orion nodded slowly, "Mother worried something might happen?" he had sensed the sympathy for the child earlier and that sort of loss…echoed. Plus, he had said was, his father was Ignotus Jameson Peverell, which meant he was deceased.

"My parents died at the same time, in the same attack." Hayden informed him, "It was a good guess though. How about you? Your family?"

Orion gracefully let him change the subject, despite his curiosity. "I'm the senior male-line descendant of the House of Black." His pride evident, "The only son of Arcturus and Melania Black. Grandson of Sirius and Hesper Black, my sister Lucretia Black is betrothed to Ignatius Prewitt. I'd be here forever if I were to mention my cousins." He added wryly.

"What's it like? Having such a big family?" Hayden asked wistfully, a grimace of pain on his face just thinking of the Weasley family. They had been his family, but other than for a few weeks during the summer holidays he hadn't actually spent a whole lot of time with the family all together.

"Burdensome," Orion told him bluntly, "My father is teaching me the ins and outs of the entire estate. I'm going to be responsible for everyone, when my father passes the Lordship onto me, it's me that everyone will bother for money…I had no idea how often the family bothered my father for money, despite the generous allowance they get." Saying way more than he intended to, snapping his jaw shut, he had nobody to vent to, and it just so happened Peverell had caught him with his guard down.

"You're betrothed, aren't you?" Hayden said, "It means your burdens will be halved." Jealous of Walburga, and he'd only just met Orion…for all he knew Orion was straight.

Orion's mouth curled in distaste for half a second, just a second before it righted itself. "Yes, I somehow doubt my cousin cares much for running the estate." Just spending from it.

Hayden choked on the coffee he had just sipped, wheezing a little dramatically, just for the hell of it, "Cousin? You're…marrying…your cousin?" aghast on full display.

Orion arched a brow, suddenly going cold, "Problem?" he bit out.

"Uh…Toujours pure, always pure, I had no idea it meant marrying within the family…" wiping up the spilled coffee, "If that's what you've been doing, I'm surprised there's a Black family still to be entirely honest." Leading the conversation in a way that he wanted to.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Orion asked indignantly, shoulders straight, grey eyes boring into green.

"There are dangers to inbreeding, including the reduction of genetic diversity." Hayden explained, "Reduced biological fitness. It can cause physical abnormalities, reduced or non-existent magical cores, madness."

Orion stood refusing to hear any more of the lies. He wasn't sure what this wizard was hoping to accomplish but he refused to hear of it. He stalked off without a single further word to Lord Peverell.

As he stalked down the halls, the word madness played like a loop in his head. It couldn't be, it was a mere coincidence, that was all. Peverell couldn't know such a closely guarded family secret, was it a guess? Or was there something to his words?

The thought was absolutely terrifying.

\-------------0

Oh my gosh, this definitely wasn't what I had in mind...but can't have EVERYTHING be smooth sailing for them, and they're always going to butt heads together I think...which will make the attraction more palpable I'm going to enjoy writing it that's for sure! So, will Orion do some digging himself and find out the truth or will Hayden be the one to send 'evidence' to the wizard and force him to face facts? All the while the attraction simmers under the surface? Just how long will it take before Harry selfishly decides to have Orion for himself? even now despite himself he's plotting and planning to ensure that the Black family isn't destroyed...R&R


	5. Chapter 5

My Time

Chapter 5

Orion could have groaned in exasperation when he returned home to Black Mansion to find not just his parents waiting for him. No, his grandparents were there, all of them drinking tea – no coffee for them at this time of night – in the lime green sitting room. Which he had to pass to go to his rooms, but he couldn't just pass without saying hello, it would be extremely rude. "How was your evening?" Melania asked, observing her son over the rim of her cup, her brow slightly furrowed as if she sensed his internal conflict.

"As boring as I predicted," Orion declared, at least he didn't need to put up with his sister or Walburga. They must already be asleep, small mercies he supposed. He just felt even more like shit when he noticed the disappointment on their faces.

"Or it was until I met someone," Orion told them, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this conversation, he sat down. Placing the bag at his feet, there were still a few gifts left. "Lord Hayden Peverell, he's the one we found on the doorstep."

Hesper gasped, "Oh my!"

"There's a male heir for the Peverell line at last?" Sirius queried, grey eyes gleaming with curiosity. One that just happened to owe them, well, this may go in their favour.

"His father was the first," Orion corrected, trying to push the last ten minute he'd spent with Hayden out of his mind. He didn't want to think of it.

"He looks to be a few years younger than you, Orion, poor boy," Arcturus declared, shaking his head, to lose your father so young was a travesty. Hopefully though, the young man knew how to run his estate or had someone who knew what they were doing to do so for him until he learned everything.

Orion bit back the words he wanted to use to describe Hayden at the moment. He was very angry with him, for his words, for his assumptions, for making him think of such things. Yet he couldn't help but think of the wizard who had helped him see the world through different eyes. Who had let him see just what kind of gift he'd been giving to those who needed it the most. He also saw the young man speaking to the child with empathy and kindness. Well, he was a carrier, he supposed, it would be instinctive wouldn't it? Which got him thinking of Walburga…perhaps not.

"How is his recovery going?" Melania asked, he'd been having a seizure the entire time when Orion managed to grasp a hold of him and carefully Apparated them both to St. Mungo's days ago. "There has been no permanent damage I hope?" fascinated that the Peverell family was still active after all this time. She'd thought – wrongly clearly – that the Potter's were the only descendants of the legendary Peverell legacy.

"He'll be out tomorrow," Orion nodded, before muttering, "He's going to be a thorn in my side, I can feel it." to himself.

"What was that, Lad?" Hesper asked, watching her grandson in fascination, he was never this lively, he was always so composed, to see him this way was…a rare treat indeed.

"Nothing grandmother," Orion said, giving her a polite smile.

"If you would prefer your father and I doing it for a little while longer, we can," Melania told her son, they'd just wanted him to see how lucky he was. That not everyone was as lucky as he, or them. She'd wanted to take him with them when he was younger, so he could see for himself but Arcturus had denied her. It was one of the rare times, Arcturus didn't want Orion becoming too soft, he was to be the Head of Black family one day. He had to be controlled, in the matter that he didn't feel sorry for everyone that crossed his path.

"No," Orion declared immediately, "I'd like to continue," much to the surprise of his parents and grandparents, who glanced at each other more bemused than anything else.

"That's fine, son," Arcturus agreed, "You seem rather distracted, is there anything the matter?" had tonight been that eye opening that his son was acting a little out of character? Perhaps it was, he recalled his first time too, it had been very a heart-warming experience.

"Nothing I want to discuss," Orion answered honestly, not denying he had something on his mind. His family knew him better than that, they would also leave him alone if he asked for him. "I'm rather tired, though, I'd like to retire for the night."

"Of course," Sirius said, "We're here if you change your mind, as the saying goes a problem shared is a problem halved."

Orion grimaced, which brought him directly to something Hayden had said in passing. About Walburga, well, not about her, but his 'betrothed' he knew his grandfather meant well but it just made things worse. "I will," he gave a nod, as he stood, "Goodnight," he murmured, before making his way out of the room before his family could finishing replying to him.

He made swift work of the stairs, remaining as silent as possible, so he didn't wake his relatives. Who were probably still drunk, he wished he'd joined them instead of going to St. Mungo's. No matter, there was just no point to dwelling on what couldn't be changed.

His rooms were on the second floor, he had the biggest suite, next to his grandparents and parents. His grandparents had the Master room, and his parents and the heir suite. His grandparents lived full time in the Black Mansion, he, his parents and sister lived in Black Hall, whereas the rest lived in other Black properties, he himself would be choosing a property from the Black holdings or a new property for when he was eventually married.

Sighing softly, he opened the door to his rooms, and began to gratefully undress. He had felt completely overdressed during his visit, but he'd had it drummed into him to always make a good impression.

Which he hadn't done with Lord Peverell, he had disgraced himself by walking out as if in a snit. Could there be any truth to what he's said? Sitting down in the lounge chair at the bottom of his bed in nothing but his boxer shorts. A frown on his face, that was reminiscent of the Muggle statue the thinker by Rodin.

He honestly wouldn't know where to start, how did one go about getting this information? His family surely wouldn't have continued the practice if they were aware of the consequences. Pursing his lips, perhaps he should apologise to Lord Peverell for his behaviour and ask where he had gotten his information? He could go to Draiocht Alley, they had a magnificent library, it was a shame they didn't have one in either Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley.

If anywhere had the answers he sought, it would be there.

Sliding into his warm blue silk bedding, he sighed softy. What a bloody night, he'd expected it to be dull and uninspiring, doing it then getting home as soon as possible. Spend what was left of the holiday with the rest of the family before they returned home to Black Hall.

It had turned out to be anything but, groaning softly, if there was ever an awkward time to get a boner, it was now. Resolutely turning on his side, ignoring the rather persistent problem, why did he have to be gorgeous? And very, very, very available and a carrier. He'd known he was Bi since his early teens, finding beautiful in both forms, 'sowing his wild oats' while there with a good many wizards and witches (that weren't betrothed) never offering more than he could give. Which was just a single night, everyone knew he and Walburga would marry. His parents and aunt and uncle hadn't made a secret of it.

He wouldn't be able to offer Hayden Peverell anything, or anyone else for that matter. He'd never do anyone the discourtesy of becoming a 'mistress' so to speak. He was envious really, of those who married for love, like his Aunt Dorea. She had married Charlus Potter and you could see how much she loved her husband and how much Charlus adored her right back. He'd watched them all Yule.

Speak of the devil.

"Orion, are you alright?" Dorea asked, it wasn't normal for doors to be left open. The lights were still on too, very out of character.

Orion groaned, "No, I'm not," he grumbled, he was extremely unhappy. Not to forget slightly shocked he'd forgotten to close the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" his aunt asked, peering around the door, a glass of warm milk in her hand. She rarely called upon the house-elves in the evening, preferring to make her tea or coffee or whatever to her own satisfaction.

Orion turned around to face his aunt, "Not really," he'd rather not humiliate himself if there was nothing to it. He sounded so sure of himself, as if he was quoting words from a book…maybe he was?

"Are you sure?" she asked, a small comforting smile on her face.

"Yeah, thanks though, Aunt Dorea," he murmured, he loved this time of year, getting to spend time with his full extended family.

"Alright, goodnight nephew," Dorea said quietly, shutting his door, a few moments later the lights were out. Dorea puttered back to her room, she shared with her husband feeling for Orion. It was clear to everyone that Orion and Walburga weren't a good match. It's too bad that she was the only girl born of her brother, Pollux and Irma, they had two other sons Alphard and Cygnus which had pleased them.

"You feeling alright?" Charlus asked, bringing his wife close the moment she slid into bed. She was feeling very vulnerable at the moment. She had just lost another child, miscarried. He wasn't sure how much more she could take, he wasn't the Potter heir, so it wasn't really anything he had to worry about, she either gave him children or she didn't. He loved her regardless of her abilities to give him a child. The family didn't know, she didn't want them knowing and he'd agreed with her even if he thought it was silly, she could do with the support…but it seemed being around family was actually helping regardless of whether they knew.

"Yes," she murmured, snuggling into him, enjoying his warmth.

\----------------0

Hayden finally gave up trying to get any semblance of sleep in the early hours of the morning. It wasn't Orion surprisingly that was keeping him awake, or the fact he was back in time. He'd always been very good at adjusting to his surroundings. There were too many people, healers and Medi-witches doing their rounds, they didn't even need to come into the room to wake him up. He was hypervigilant, constantly aware of his surroundings.

He just couldn't rest, didn't trust his surroundings as far as he could throw them. He knew how easy it was to get into St. Mungo's, to kill someone, and that was decades in the future! All it took was a bleeding plant, no way, was he relaxing his guard.

Folding up his Invisibility cloak, Hayden slid out of bed, he literally had nothing but the pyjamas the hospital had provided for him. Not even a pair of shoes, some first impression he was making. The pyjamas were easily transfigured into something half way decent.

"Breakfast rounds will be half an hour," the Medi-witch informed Hayden with a small comforting smile. Watching him with hawk eyes, as she did with everyone in the ward.

"I'm leaving," Hayden informed the Medi-witch, "I want to catch Gringotts before it gets busy. I have a lot of business to oversee before I can rest today." He said truthfully, he didn't even have anywhere to stay. "Can you tell me where my belongings are? There's nothing that I can see in the cabinet."

"Oh! Yes, of course, our apologies! We should have had it transferred when you were settled. I'm afraid we're a little understaffed with Yule." She said, eyes lighting up immediately, knowing what he was referring to. "Just a moment!" jumping up from her seat, she opened the door to her right and came out with a clear bag holding Hayden's belongings.

He saw the shrunk trunks next to his clothes and sighed in relief, thank Merlin for that. He didn't care about the dirty shredded clothes; it was the trunk which had his entire fortune in it. Not that he had to worry, since he would have the Peverell estate. He wondered if it meant that the Potters would find their own estate decreasing significantly.

He guessed he was about to find out.

To Gringotts it was.

"Thank you," Hayden said, inclining his head as he accepted the bag, staring thoughtfully before shrugging and opening it to grab his shoes from it. The Medi-witch was kind enough to clean them before he put them on. "Thank you for all your help." He added, St. Mungo's was much like the NHS of the Muggle world, you didn't have to pay for treatment. They did rely heavily on donations to expand or buy new equipment and invent new cures, therapies and medicinal potions.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until the healer…" the Medi-witch asked, hovering nearby, in case Hayden suddenly collapsed. She'd been there when he was brought in, on duty. It had taken three healers to get him still, you didn't use magic on a patient having a seizure, especially when they didn't know what was causing it.

Hayden smiled, "I'm sure, thank you for the concern but I assure you, I feel much better today." He reassured the Medi-witch.

With his piece said, Hayden turned and made his way out of St. Mungo's. More than grateful to be out of the hospital, he had never been one for lying around in bed, even while sick. He'd had enough of that while he was at Hogwarts.

With a crack, Hayden apparated him to Gringotts.

\------0

Orion woke at the crack of dawn, after a long and restless night. With dreams he'd rather not recall, but regretfully did. He wasted no time at all in dressing, foregoing his usual proper attires for a more casual one. He had a feeling he would be spending most of his day in the library.

Grabbing his wand and his wallet he slid them into his wrist-holster and pocket respectively. There was work to be done, luckily, none of the family would be up yet, nobody got up this early. The library would be open by the time he Apparated away.

Opening and closing his door, he quietly made his way downstairs. Only to almost bump into his grandmother who had come out of the kitchen and making her way presumably to the yellow sitting room, where they had breakfast.

The room was perfect for the morning sun hitting it.

"Orion? What are you doing up so early?" Hesper asked, standing staring at her grandson, a house-elf stood nearby with two cups of coffee in its hands as it waited on the elderly Black.

"I'm going to the library, tell mother not to bother setting a plate for me," Orion informed his grandmother formally, "I am unsure of when I'll be back."

"It's the last day," Hesper said, quietly stunned, this was Orion's favourite time of the year.

"I know, I'll be back by dinner, I promise," Orion said, whether he found what he was looking for or not, he would be spending dinner with everyone. They were all heading home after dinner, back to their own places. "I have to go; I'll see you all this evening." With that Orion dashed around her, and out of the door, not waiting around to see if she had anything more to say.

"If there is nothing to this, I'll throttle him myself!" Orion muttered as he stalked towards the gates, "My one good deed comes back to bite me, I should have…" sighing exasperatedly, he would never leave a wizard to be harmed by whatever throes of spells he'd been trapped under even in his foulest of moods.

The moment he stepped out of the wards surrounding Black Mansion, he could feel it. It was almost like a buzzing at the back of your mind, brushing down your magic. He vowed that when he got his own place, that he would have ever ward Wizardkind knows on his home.

He apparated to the library, the atmosphere was different in Ireland. Everywhere was already open, the smell of bread, coffee and breakfast and the sound of jubilation even so early was heard. A great many tourists were out and about enjoying what was probably the last day of their holidays perhaps.

Jogging up the stairs, ignoring his stomach rumbling, he could eat later. If he attempted to take anything, even a packet of crisps into the library he'd be unable to enter. Food was strictly forbidden, as was drink.

The moment he stepped into the building; noise cut off from the street entirely. Silence, but it wasn't an oppressive one. The smell of ink, parchment, books and cleaning products was all that he could smell.

The library was as big as Gringotts, and just as deep the first time he'd stepped in here it was like a whole other world. he'd stopped coming when he reached his teenage years. Anything he needed – or so he told himself – he could find at Hogwarts.

The one-of-a-kind books were deep underground, with spells to stop more oxygen than was needed. The yellow scrolls preserved, copies on display with nobody so much as allowed to handle the fragile documents. Then there were the rare books and up top, a massive selection of books to choose from. Those books you could take with you, only three at a time, and they automatically were recalled in three weeks. Whether you were finished with them or not.

As he walked through, he noticed the carts becoming filled easily with books being recalled. Librarian assistants carting them off, ready to be put back on the selves again. Others leading people to find the books they want, nothing could be summoned or levitated here. Not even the librarians had that sort of power to get around the wards set here. Dozens upon dozens of ladders moving around with someone attached, as they looked for books.

Orion couldn't help but be at peace surrounded as he was, with books. He might be a Slytherin, but he appreciated knowledge and the power that came with it. He had begun his own library, his room was positively filled with books, both in the trunk and on the shelves. When he got his own place, he was going to fill the library with as many books as possible.

There was a wizard at the desk, flipping through a book marking something off, each time he grasped a hold of a book. Orion straightened his spine stalking forward, a moments hesitation hitting him, before panic set in, he didn't even know what the bloody hell he was looking for.

"Can I help you?" the wizard asked, gazing expectantly at Orion, younger than Orion was himself, and Orion found himself rather tongue tied. Not because he was afraid, or some such nonsense. No, he just didn't want anyone he'd risk being a gossip. Word could reach back about what he wanted…he'd need to phrase it very, very carefully.

"Well, bless my soul! Orion Black, I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

Orion whirled around, a small fond smile appearing on his face momentarily, "Otto, I'm thinking the same, I can hardly believe you still work here." Giving a nod to the younger wizard he stepped closer to Otto feeling much more comfortable.

"Well let us have a look at you," Otto said, his sharp yellow eyes roaming over his broad frame. "You definitely grew up well, how can we help you today?"

Orion just grinned, "Gossipy old fart," he called him, "You just want all the gossip," tutting in feigned admonishment. Not surprisingly Otto didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed, to old to care about the game's youngsters like to play.

"Well, of course, keeps the family happy," Otto laughed, his voice slightly croaky as he did so. "So?" he didn't know which direction to go in until Orion gave him the specifics.

Orion glanced around briefly, clearing his throat, before whispering, "Genetic diversity or maybe biological fitness." Parroting the words Hayden had used.

Otto stared blankly at Orion, "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific," utterly confused as to what Orion could possibly mean.

Orion gritted his teeth, before gathering his impeccable ironclad armour around him. "Information about inbreeding,"

"Ah," Otto murmured, nodding slowly before he stalked off north, expecting Orion to follow him, which he did. "It's not often anyone asks for the biology texts we have which are few. Especially not purebloods every now and again – a decade or two – someone attempts to get a book published regarding the dangers but no place would dare alienate themselves by accepting it." that and it was Muggle-borns with no name, no influence, with books they believed wouldn't sell.

Orion's heart sank, it sounded as though this was all a genuine…not just some half-baked belief Peverell had.

"Here you are, wait here while I gather everything, we have for you," Otto said quietly, as if he could sense Orion's unease and inner turmoil. It was a private room, usually reserved for students studying for the N.E.W.T's or O.W.L's independently or their Masteries. An extra bit of quiet, they perhaps couldn't achieve at home. And of course, naturally, less distractions too.

Orion retained his manners and said, "Thank you," as he slid inside. Once Otto was gone, Orion slumped onto the seat, it couldn't be could it? There couldn't a whole lot of evidence about this whole thing…just sitting there in books?

It took twenty minutes for Otto to return, he didn't just come back with a few books, no, he had copies of scrolls, papyrus bounds books, with a pair of white gloves, dozens of ordinary books.

"What the…" Orion muttered, bewildered, he hadn't expected all this. "Egyptian royal lines?" this had nothing to do with the subject he wanted.

"Read everything in order," Otto said, patting his shoulder, "It will help make sense of it all, trust me. From left to right, starting with this one in particular." Handing over the book, which thankfully, wasn't very thick, not a lot of them were actually. It would still take him a while.

"Alright," Orion agreed, giving the Egyptian books a wary look, he was not a dull man. He was rather intelligent, top five percentile in Hogwarts. He suspected he knew what kind of answers lay within these books.

Grey eyes dulling, he opened the book and began to read the horrors within.

\----------0

Only once Hayden was at the top of the marble staircase leading to the opulent room that was the main entrance to the bank did Hayden pause. He hadn't gotten along with the goblins in his time, didn't know any of their names really, except for Griphook.

The dragon, the dragon was still there, still imprisoned. Had never seen daylight, having been born down there. All in the name of protecting people's bloody money when spells should be enough.

He'd get it out again and get it to safety, he just needed a plan. One that didn't entirely wreck Gringotts or worse expose a dragon to the entire Muggle world.

He also needed to make sure they never realize its him that did it.

Yes, definitely would take some considerable planning, he mused, as he walked towards a goblin teller.

As one every single one of the tellers froze, and their faces moved in sync until they were looking at him from all directions. Now that freaked Hayden the fuck out, what the hell? The black eyes glittering like wet coal, as they observed him move, never taking their eyes off him even for a second. They were like clones, and it was not normal at all.

Heart pounding outrageously, he stepped up to the teller closest to him, "I'd like to see about claiming my inheritance, and adding money to my vaults if you please." Thank Merlin he'd come so early, he thought. The last thing he needed was wizards and witches watching him warily. Which, no doubt, they would have done if they'd seen the way the goblins had reacted to him. "Privately."

"Follow me," the goblin finally spoke, jumping from its podium and scurrying across the room.

If Hayden didn't know any better…he'd say they knew who or maybe what he was. Hayden didn't delay, he easily followed the Goblins harried pace, able to keep up with. He would soon find out.

"Copperclaw will see you," the goblin told Hayden, opening the door and barking out in Gobbledegook before taking off again.

Arching a brow at the strangeness of it all, he stepped in and closed the door. With significantly more confidence than he felt, he eased himself down, staring at the goblin expectantly. Merlin, he wanted to ask what they knew.

"I think we can all say that you are the Peverell heir, it is…unmistakable." The goblin declared, "Their magic, your magic…is very similar." death touched so to speak, their gifts, necromancy primarily, has a distinctive taste.

"Yes," Hayden agreed, so his magic had changed too, that was interesting, he wondered if he was more powerful or less so…or if it was just the same as before but altered just like his features.

"Regardless, we will need a drop of your blood to confirm your claim, you are here to claim the Peverell Lordship are you not?" the goblin said, twisting a piece of parchment towards him, glowing with runes.

"Yes," Hayden confirmed, as he accepted the dagger from the goblins left hand, poking his thumb with the tip, he pressed the droplet of blood that came out onto the parchment, before pressing a tissue to it. He'd dispose of the tissue himself; he didn't trust anyone with his blood…not even the goblins.

Name: Hayden Ignotus Haidar Peverell

Status: Pureblood Orphan, Lord Peverell,

Mothers Name: Grace Peverell nee Frey +

Father's Name: Ignotus Jameson Peverell +

Parental Grandfather: James Peverell nee Gold +

Parental Grandmother: Elizabeth Peverell +

Maternal Grandfather: Franklin Frey +

Maternal Grandmother: Yasmin Frey nee Tanner +

And bit by bit, it continued, until the parchment was filled with details of his new life. There was no sign of Harry Potter, or the Master of Death…he was free of that burden.

He'd been cleansed of all things Harry Potter, right down to the lack of scar and his very blood.

He had family, distant family, but nonetheless, alive family.

On one cousin side he had…

Fleamont Potter| Euphemia Potter

Charlus Potter| Dorea Potter nee Black

On the other side he had…

Marvolo Gaunt+

Morfin Gaunt

Merope Riddle nee Gaunt+| Tom Riddle Senior+

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Of course, Morfin was still in Azkaban prison for a crime he didn't commit. Probably safest all around, the Gaunt madness was strong in them all, the only difference was, the outer package. Morfin looked as insane as he was, while Tom Riddle…well, he hid his insanity better…and it was not helped along by the Horcruxes.

Cousins, he was cousins with Voldemort…Merlin help him, he thought while suppressing an almost hysterical laugh. Then again, was it any different from being a Potter?

His goals were worth something though, he just needed people in his corner…and once he was cured…Hayden was going to be that person, one of them anyway.

He would keep Voldemort from doing down the path he'd already traversed and failed.

If not, well, if the madness gripped him too tightly, he'd end the threat before he become one. 

\-------0

A/n – So, will Hayden be claiming part of the Potter estate? It will be difficult for James to be all smarty if he doesn't have much in the way money lol! Along with the Invisibility cloak? Or will it just never be found? Will Hayden claim the wand? Being a sneaky git and disarming Dumbledore or will he just summon the wand and change the shape of it so nobody is the wiser? Would you like to see the Black family entirely – family centric I suppose you could call it – along with political…what career will Hayden have? just politics? I've made him a healer, a teacher, an Auror…my gosh there's really no new careers I can think of! Will Orion talk to Harry about it more before even broaching the subject with his family? Or will Orion wait until he's Lord before destroying the contract with Walburga? What secrets are the Black's hiding from society? R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

My Time

Chapter 6

* * *

“As stated here, you have the ability to become Lord Peverell,” the goblin declared, clicking his fingers, paperwork showed up on the desk, Copperclaw began to write out everything that was required of the paperwork, the cursive words making it take longer, but it was a contract and he would not embarrass Gringotts by producing out substandard work.

“Are the Potter and Peverell accounts interconnected?” Hayden queried, he rather hoped not. He didn’t want to make enemies of the Potters. He would rather like to get to know his family, even if it was as a somewhat distant acquaintance or maybe even friend if he was lucky.

The look he got he might as well have asked the most stupid question in existence. Hayden couldn’t help but curl his mouth in distaste, he was sick of being judged. They were there to help people, not make them feel insignificant. Then of course, the goblin blanched at the immense feeling of icy magic surrounding it, reminding him who exactly he was dealing with…and what he had the capacity to become. “My apologies, no, the accounts are in no way joined. The estates are entirely separate.”

“Why haven’t the Potter’s tried to claim them?” Hayden asked rather surprised.

“Family pride,” Copperclaw deduced, before informing him, “They would have had to give up the Potter name and fly under the Peverell banner. Which they wouldn’t have been able to do for another thirty years, only with no Peverell coming forward.”

“And the Gaunts?” Hayden mused thoughtfully.

“For the same reason I deduce,” Copperclaw explained, “That’s if they even knew they were descendant from Peverell.”

“Oh, they knew,” Hayden muttered to himself, then again…they perhaps assumed that the ring was from Salazar Slytherin and not the Peverell’s. “How come to Peverell estate didn’t revert to the Gaunt family? They are from the eldest son are they not? Who had the bulk of the Peverell estate?” which was how it always happened; the other two sons would have been considered ‘spares’ even in those times.

“You are direct descendant from the eldest son,” Copperclaw corrected him, tapping his wand on the lineage test that the soon-to-be Lord Peverell had just done, showcasing the entire family tree. The scroll expanding to epic proportions as the family’s lines went on and on and on. “The green is your line, from Antioch Peverell, the red is the Potter family descendant from Ignotus Peverell, and the yellow is the Gaunt/Riddle line direct descendant from Cadmus Peverell.” Not surprised by Hayden’s confusion, the family must have either been under the mistaken impression that they descent from Ignotus either that…or the father liked that particular name considering it’s been used twice.”

“Oh,” Hayden murmured sheepishly, he’d just assumed he’d be descendant from Ignotus, “I thought it was Ignotus…it’s the brother I take most after.” It made sense really, it wasn’t like Death would completely write out an entire family to make him Ignotus’ direct heir. He hadn’t really focused on the Peverell side of the family, just the immediate one…and more importantly the Black family books he’d read, and Orion’s Journals.

Made sense Death would give him a line that had actually ended in the original time.

“Here we are, sign this, it will give you all rights afforded as Lord of the Peverell Estate,” Copperclaw informed the powerful wizard before him. Turning the paperwork towards the young man he gave him a black quill that he withdrew from his drawer. To his immense approval and satisfaction, he did not immediately sign it, no he began to carefully read it over. He might be ignorant to whom he was descendant from but they’d at least raised him not to sign anything without knowing exactly what it was.

Copperclaw stood, and made his way over to the cabinets and began to rifle through them. The Peverell estate hadn’t been touched in a long time, the young Lord would be able to live off the interest alone. Eventually he got to the portfolio and files before taking them out and making his way back to his seat.

Sitting down, he looked through the portfolio, just as he was finished the investments, he heard the scratching of the quill, there was no wincing, no exclamation of pain that followed the use of a blood quill. Which was most definitely required for such contracts.

“Here is the Peverell portfolio, there are still four active shares still ongoing, the rest have become defunct overtime. One is a broomstick manufacturing company, Nimbus. Crouch and Burke potions apothecary and inventions. Ollivander’s wand shop and of course, a share of Gringotts.”

Hayden’s brows rose sky high, as he accepted the portfolio. He had shares in Gringotts? Holy fucking shit, Nimbus will always do well, never heard of Crouch and Burke potions apothecary, he’d keep an eye on that one to be safe. Ollivander that would provide a nice steady income, well they all would really. Flipping it through until he found the total, wow, okay, wow, he didn’t even need to put the Black and Potter money he’d brought with him to live comfortably. The interest had for sure mounted up for the four shares he had with various companies.

He intended to add more, but it wasn’t something he cared to do today. He was getting tired, so he flipped through the portfolio until he found the properties, which he found were all empty, he’d be able to move into any of them he wished.

_Peverell Manor_

_Braid Hills Hall_

_Holyrood cottage_

_Number 3 Godric’s Hollow_

_Hogsmeade Cottage_

_Bath House_

_Southampton estate_

_Marseille Villa_

_Cours Mirabeau neoclassical mansion_

_Sofitel Roma Villa_

_Villa La Cassinella at Lake Como, Italy_

Hayden stopped reading there, he didn’t want to live in Italy, or France for that matter. He didn’t want to be in a massive place like a Manor on his own. Were these even available when he Peverell line ended? Or did he have a goblin continue to oversee the estate until he or she passed?

“Is Godric’s hollow or the cottage at Hogsmeade habitable?” there was nothing in the portfolio about those particular properties. Its just a list of buildings he owned.

Including a list of House-elves that had passed on, marked off like property.

“Would you like each of your properties inspected and a report filed for your use?” Copperclaw enquired.

“For a price, of course?” Harry said wryly, giving him a smirk.

“Naturally,” the goblin declared showing his teeth in a parody of a grin genuinely amused by the wizard’s statement.

“How much?” Hayden asked thoughtfully.

“Twenty galleons per property,” he declared.

“I don’t think so, ten galleons,” he bargained, which made the goblin even more amused.

“Nineteen,”

“Eleven,”

“Eighteen,”

“Twelve,”

“Seventeen,”

“Thirteen,”

“Sixteen,”

“Fourteen,”

“Fifteen galleons per property,” the goblin conceded, genuinely delighted, it’s not often humans actually haggled with them.

“Done,” Hayden said, shaking the goblin’s hand, pleased with the outcome. “I would like to be informed immediately after they’re done inspecting the properties.” Which given the large amount might be later afternoon or evening depending on their process.

“Of course,” Copperclaw declared.

“I shall get a room at the Leaky Cauldron for this evening just to be on the safe side,” Hayden declared, it was by far the cheapest of places to stay but it would do him just fine. Most purebloods wouldn’t be found dead in such a place, not including the Weasleys of course. “I’ll be in touch regarding my estate frequently, I trust you’ve got the time to deal with the demands of being the Manager of said estate?”

Copperclaw stared blankly at Lord Peverell stunned, “You are not going to employ a wizard to manage your estate?” wizards didn’t trust goblins, despite the fact they were honorable, yes, they took more money than wizards to run estates, but the income they generate was far superseded what Wizards were capable of. The number of wizards who actually trusted a goblin with their money…could be counted with their hands.

Hayden arched a brow, watching the goblin in fascination, was he actually floundering?

“You must sign me up as your account manager,” Copperclaw quickly snapped out of his incredulity, happiness and sheer unmitigated delight flowing through him. The kind of money he’d be getting…was astronomical.

“Add a clause that ensures that any changes to my account have to be approved by myself. Including the transferring, moving or withdrawing of money, for shares or anything of that nature.” Hayden explained, seating himself again, “And don’t be offended, if I had asked a wizard to do the same job…it most certainly would have come with the same stipulation. I do not trust easily. My trust once lost is lost forever.”

Copperclaw nodded his approval, good, it meant that this wizard was no fool. He would detest working for a fool. He’d endure a rich one for the sake of the bank and his own personal coffers, but this…this he wasn’t going to have to endure.

Luckily for him, the contracts were already templated out, all he had to do was add information including his name, age, creature status before adding the clauses Lord Peverell had commanded. The rest Lord Peverell would need to fill out, again with a blood quill.

Hayden accepted the paperwork, and looked through it, nodding absently in approval as he did so. No money could be removed from his vaults at all without his prior permission. All shares and interests had to be vetted by him before acceptance, but for the most part, the goblin would be taking care of everything else. With this contract he could trust them not to screw him over.

A vision of Ginny firing the killing curse at him, and he couldn’t help but wince. Yeah, he wasn’t going to risk something like that again. He would make sure anyone he let into his life could be trusted. That he would be safe as could be.

“I would also like a list of the best ward crafters you have, how much they charge and how soon they could work on my properties if need be. I don’t just mean wizards either.” Hayden explained, as he finished signing the contract that glowed once done, the magic holding them to their word. He was not going to live somewhere insecure. He was going to make sure the wards extended beyond his front door. He would never allow himself to be vulnerable again.

It wasn’t just curse breakers they had on staff, they had anything they’d need. Lawyers, curse breakers, ward crafters, healers even. Both goblin and Wizardkind.

He was still going to get the Dragon out of there through, and to the safety and security of a preserve. Where it will feel the wind in its scales, the sun and heat and see the world for the first time since it hatched. If he heard whispers of another being put in its place…well, it would be easy to get the wizards riled up about slavery and imprisonment of creatures.

“Consider it done,” writing the information on a pad of paper at his side. “Is there anything else you need?”

“Not yet, but I’ll be in touch,” Hayden informed the goblin, “May your coffers never empty.” He added, grinning as he walked out, Merlin, that had been fun. It was the most emotion he’d ever seen a goblin’s take on. Then again, he hadn’t seen the looks on their faces as he busted out of their bank, on the back of a Dragon. He could imagine the looks on their faces. It was also depressing just how easy it was to get into a highly secured vault. Too bad there wasn’t a way to actually tell them about their faults. Including how susceptible they actually were to the Imperius curse.

Harry sheepishly backtracked before he was even out of the room, “I’d like to put some money into my vaults.” He added, he’d utterly forgotten about his trunks during the conversation. Some money was a massive understatement.

Copperclaw blinked, “How much?” he enquired, standing, preparing to show Lord Peverell to his vault. It was his job to deal with everything pertaining to Lord Peverell and his vaults after all.

Hayden bent over the desk and scribbled the amount on a piece of paper. 30,400,000 in wizarding currency. Needless to say, it was actually more than what was already in his account. No surprise really, it was the fortune of two combined houses, the houses of Black and Potter. Which had been largely untouched for near enough two decades.

He braced himself before handing it over to the goblin, watching him read the amount out in stunned disbelief. Mouthing ‘thirty million and four hundred thousand,’.

“Are you sure you didn’t add an unnecessary zero at the front?” the goblin rasped out, mentally calculating the two amounts together, it would make Lord Peverell one of the richest wizards in the United Kingdom.

“No,” Hayden said in amusement, “Nor is it counterfeited.” Aware that money could be counterfeit thanks to his fourth year. “I do have a rather long list of things to do this morning…if you could?” it was true enough, he had so much he wanted to do.

“Of course,” Copperclaw replied immediately, swiftly leading Peverell towards the carts, “Which vault do you wish to deposit it to?”

“The main one will do,” Hayden informed him. He wasn’t yet familiar with the vault numbers he was afraid. Gripping the portfolio tightly, sliding into the cart with a fond smile, before the goblin got in at the front of him and they were off.

He was grateful that the vault was nowhere near the dragon, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to bite his tongue on their behaviour. Wizards believed they were nothing but feral creatures…that didn’t deserve wands yet they’d treat other sentient creatures with horrific cruelty.

Perhaps they didn’t deserve wands, then again given the nature of wizards and witches the same could be said for them.

It took quite a while to get the money out of his trunk and into the vaults without using magic. Tipping it over until all the coins fell out and piled up, in the entrance to the vault, each coin that spilled out was added to the total, the same would be happening with his portfolio. Emptying out each compartment methodically.

The goblin had to use his own magic to pile the coins away from the vault door.

He kept the pouch of coins he’d had already before his trip, having intended to go to Ireland for the day. It would do him for meals and such, which reminded his stomach he hadn’t eaten in…who knows how long.

“Done,” Hayden declared, nodding to himself, he’d need all this money and then some, if he was going to change the magical world for the better. He would not allow it to remain stagnant the way it had in the future. Hopefully he’d have Tom helping him along the way, once he reunited all his soul pieces, except the one that was created last…that way most of his soul would be together and he’d still have that immortality he so desired. The problem was, the Horcrux ritual continued to cut the soul in half, depending on how many had been created as of yet, he could be operating already on a tiny shard of his soul.

He would give him one chance, and one chance to change. To become what Hayden knew he could be. He couldn’t have gained all those followers by being an utter thug, he could be charming and disarming when he wanted to be. He could do so much, change the world in a way that benefits everyone.

The ride back after his vault had been closed up, was to Hayden, disappointingly short. Fortunately, when he stepped out of Gringotts after saying goodbye to Copperclaw, he was met with an owl. It hooted and held out its leg where the letter was attached. “Are you here for me sweet thing?” Hayden asked, petting at it without thinking of the consequences. “Thank you, I don’t have any treats with me though, sorry.” He spoke to the owl like he thought it would understand him. Which he did believe, Hedwig certainly had acted like she understood him. Removing the letter, as he shuffled aside so he didn’t get in the way of people coming to the bank.

He noticed the Black coat of arms immediately, interesting, he thought, cutting through the red wax he opened the missive and read it.

_Lord Peverell,_

_I apologise profusely for my actions yesterday; it was unbecoming of an Heir to act in such a manner. If my parents or grandparents had observed it, they would have been very disappointed. I was raised better than that. If you have free time this morning, I would very much appreciate the courtesy of your presence._

_If you are not against it, please meet me at the Public Library situated in Draiocht District as soon as you can._

_Sincerely_

_Heir Orion Black_

Hayden blinked when the letter caught flames, well, most purebloods wouldn’t leave letters lying around with apologies in them. Whether they were sincere or not. He wondered what the wizard wanted, and why the library of all places. He’d passed it a time or two when visiting Ireland, but had never ventured in. “I guess he wants a reply, huh?” he murmured, well, he did not have a quill or ink or paper at the moment. “Come with me,” he said, holding his hand out for the owl to hop on and then into his shoulder.

Hayden headed straight for the Leaky Cauldron, requesting a piece of paper and ink, he didn’t bother making it fancy. He scribbled, “I’ll be there soon – HP.” Rolling it up, he attached it to the owl, before heading back outside and letting it take off. Given how fast owls can fly, he reckoned the bird would get there before he was finished with his business.

After watching the owl that was pure black, which by the way was one in a million chance. It was no surprise that the Black’s themselves would have one. His Hedwig wasn’t as rare, just rare around these parts. They were normally found in the Artic Tundra, Europe and Asia.

He hadn’t just lost his owl when Hedwig was killed though; he’d lost his familiar. His first and dearest friend. Sighing softly, he shook off his depressing thoughts, turning on his heel he re-entered the Leaky Cauldron. 

Where a young Tom was still in charge of the Leaky Cauldron, he had been Landlord of this place for decades. He would have recognized him anywhere. Some of his happiest memories were here in the Leaky Cauldron, getting away from the Dursley’s…it had been one of the greatest fortnights of his life just doing what he liked amongst his own people.

“Good morning,” Hayden said, giving the wizard a smile, “Do you have any rooms free?”

“We do! Single or double?” Tom asked cheerfully.

“I’ll take your best and biggest room,” Hayden informed him, “I may be staying for a few days, depending on the state of my properties and how long it may take to see that they’re habitable.”

“Shall I reserve it for two days?” Tom asked, “Name please?”

“Make it three, if it needs changed, I’ll let you know,” Hayden informed the wizard with a kind smile. “It’s Hayden Peverell, how much will it cost for the three days?”

“Well, I’ll say!” Tom said cheerfully, “Room eleven! Its our biggest and brightest!”

Hayden’s lips twitched, recalling his previous time in that room. He also knew it was the one that shook outrageously when trains went by. It was very clean, bight and lovely, despite the outwardly appearance of shabbiness.

“Would you like your meals as well as your room?” Tom asked, passing over the key to room eleven.

“Yes,” Hayden nodded his confirmation.

“That will be nine galleons in total, you pay when you leave, you can pay with a Gringotts card.” Tom said, knowing purebloods rarely bothered to carry actual money with them. He accepted cash, card or cheque. 

Hayden opened his portfolio he had seen a chequebook while there, and of course, Gringotts card as well. He handed it over and allowed Tom to do whatever he needed before signing it, the total was for nine galleons as he’d said.

“Would you like shown to your room?” Tom questioned, as he handed back the card.

“No, but I would like some breakfast, if its still being served.” Hayden replied, “I haven’t had a chance to eat yet.” His stomach grumbled a little in agreement.

“Still serving for another hour! What would you like?” Tom asked.

“A sausage, egg, scrambled egg and a piece of toast, a glass of orange juice and a coffee to go after that.” Hayden informed the wizard.

“Coming right up, my name is Tom, do forgive my rudeness for not introducing myself earlier…just holler if you need anything.” Tom said, heartily shaking Hayden’s hand, he must have gotten that from the number of Muggles and Muggle-borns that came through here, purebloods did not shake hands.

With a bemused look, he nodded, before taking his seat, putting his key and card in his pocket. He waited patiently for breakfast, pondering on why Orion wanted to meet up with him. Quite honestly…he hadn’t expected it.

“Thank you,” Hayden thanked Tom loudly for the food as it was levitated before him, he still loved magic and the speed in which it did everything. His words had shocked Orion, he recalled how quickly he’d left. Still, he had apologised and wanted to meet up with him again…was it just for a more formal apology? It sounded like the thing a pureblood would do.

He couldn’t wait to see him again though, which surprised him. Was it because of what Death said? Or would he have always felt a little drawn to Orion? Or could it be the simple reason that he was the first person he’d interacted with in this new time he was in? Or was it because of reading the journals? Orion had been miserable with Walburga, had lost the will to live, and had loved his sons fiercely. He had secretly not blamed Sirius for leaving the slightest, he understood the strain and demands of being Lord Black.

Hayden continued his ruminations as he ate his breakfast, which didn’t take long. He was very hungry, who knew dying took it out of you he thought sardonically. Just as he finished is orange juice, a cup of to go coffee was floated in front of him.

Time to go then, he thought, giving Tom a nod, Hayden glanced down, still dressed badly. At least he wasn’t in hospital gear, but until he got to the shops this would need to do. He did however, flicking his wand and his clothes were transfigured into a more appealing attire for the moment.

Hayden paused, was he actually grooming himself because he was going to see Orion? Bloody hell, he was, what was wrong with him? He’d never been like that before. Never nervous, he’d grown up wearing nothing but hand-me-downs from his cousin, it had never been something he’d been ashamed of. Well, okay, yes, a little bit, its why he’d worn his school uniform during the weekends until he learned the shrinking charm and could wear clothes that looked half way his size.

“I’m bloody mental,” Hayden thought, flushed, “Totally mental,” shaking his head as he apparated to Ireland’s magical district. It didn’t go without notice that he was making his way to somewhere he’d planned on going before Ginny killed him.

Butterflies were erupting in his stomach, but that was stupid wasn’t it? He hadn’t even been this nervous asking Cho to the dance…or being with Ginny. Plus, Orion was betrothed to Walburga for Merlin’s sake. He’d never make a move on someone that was to be married…it would only lead to further heartache.

Jutting his chin in determination, no matter how hot he was…he was only there to see him because he’d asked. Merlin, it’s not like he was here on a bloody date. Severus Snape’s words echoed in his head about him wearing his emotions on his sleeve, which had him drinking his coffee and closing his eyes, erecting his mental shields. Go figure that without being harangued – and without the desire to see what was going on – he was actually quite good at it.

The library was up ahead, and Hayden finished off his coffee at the entrance before heading inside.

He looked around the vast library for over fifteen minutes and couldn’t see hide nor hair of him. It wasn’t like he’d be easily missed; he was very tall like the rest of the Black’s he’d met. He pursed his lips, either he was being messed about…or he was at the entrance of the building and they’d missed each other. Brushing away the annoyance, he headed straight for the entrance again, but it was empty, there was nobody waiting around.

“Excuse me…do you work here?” Hayden asked an elderly gentleman, he had a name tag on, so he assumed he was but he had no clue.

“I do, how can I help you, young man?” Otto asked smiling as if nothing pleased him more.

“I was asked to meet Orion Black here, um…Heir Orion Black,” Hayden corrected himself, aware that familiarity unless one was given permission…was seen as blatant disrespectful. “Have you seen him around?”

“You just missed him! He’s in one of the side rooms, follow me, I’ll take you to him,” Otto said, “My name is Otto, if you ever need anything please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you, Otto, I’m Hayden Peverell, it’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance,” Hayden replied in kind. “This is…a beautiful place.”

“It is,” Otto said in eager agreement, “It’s all thanks to the public donations, whether in forms of books, scrolls or money. Civilisation needs books, despite many believing otherwise!”

Hayden hummed his agreement, keeping up with the elder wizards’ long strides, he might be old but there was nothing wrong with his mobility.

“Just down here!” Otto said, opening another door before stalking down the corridor and opening the door. “Orion, are you expecting someone?” using familiarity with the wizard, who he had seen so often as a youngster until he left for Hogwarts.

“I am,” Orion declared.

The first thing Hayden realised was that his voice sounded rough. Otto moved out of the way once he had confirmation, giving his goodbye’s to both preoccupied wizards. The second thing he noticed was the books he had surrounding him. Books primarily made up of Muggle science and magical hypothesis.

“Who told you about…all of this?” Orion asked, staring at Hayden intently, as if he was trying to figure him out.

Hayden couldn’t exactly say ‘Do you know that the magical population in America was at it’s all time lowest in 1965…’ until the Rappaports Law was repelled. So, he said simply, “Tell me, without prejudice who are the most powerful wizards in our world?”

Orion frowned, “Merlin Emrys, Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle.” 

“Do you know what they have in common?” Hayden asked, sitting down staring Orion down.

“I have a feeling you’re not referring to magical powers or the gifts of their lines.” Orion said wryly leaning back, mulling over what else they had in common but for the life of him he couldn’t figure it out. It wasn’t that they were all raised in the Muggle world, it wasn’t that they were all the last of their lines, so he honestly wasn’t sure.

“Merlin Emrys had a Muggle mother, Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore had Muggle-born mothers. Tom Riddle’s father was a Muggle…” Hayden explained, having to be cautious here, “You do understand that Muggle Born’s are simply old blood finally regenerating enough magic for it to make a reappearance?”

Disbelief tore through Orion’s features, “That’s impossible!” surely, they would know if such a thing was happening?

“Where else do you think Muggle borns come from then?” Hayden asked sounding amused, “Do you think little bity babies Muggle babies are able to steal magic from hundreds of miles away from the closest wizard or witch?”

Orion blanched, well, when it was put that way it did sound incredulous.

“Tom Riddle’s paternal grandparents were Muggles, they’re dead now.”

Orion stiffened, “How on earth do you know so much about V…him?”

“I wanted to know if I had any family left, as you know the Peverell had three branches, I’m from Antioch Peverell, the main branch. Tom Riddle is from Cadmus’ branch, and the Potters are from the youngest brother. I have four distant family members alive, I had…hoped to get to know them.” He confessed, which was true enough, he’d always wanted family. Giving him a rueful grin, well aware that Tom had began using the term Voldemort by those closest, he hadn’t been aware that Orion had been close, agreeing with his ideals, yes, but never joining. “I do hope to meet Charlus and Fleamont Potter…and from all I’ve unearthed I don’t think I will or want to meet Morfin Gaunt who is in Azkaban prison for apparently killing the Riddles. Then there is of course, Tom Riddle.” He said innocently enough.

“That doesn’t explain how you got into this,” Orion shook off whatever he was thinking about, “What made you specifically look at information like this?” gesturing once again to the books, vexed and frustrated at not getting an answer.

Stomach churning just recalling what he’d been reading in that book on the worst effects of inbreeding.

_Dating, mating -- and worse, procreating -- with family members is something that is usually frowned upon in Western culture, but in many societies around the world, it's actually quite normal. In fact, royalty and many Wizardkind families tend to marry within the family in order to keep the bloodlines pure, although this can lead to a host of medical problems across generations. This is a reality that has become more and more evident as medical science has advanced, physicians and researchers deciphering the connections between genetic mutations and inbreeding._

_And it's not just in royal families, Wizardkind or rural backwoods where people have ended up marrying their siblings or cousins as the media have portrayed. There are also plenty of celebrated scholars who have married their family members. Charles Darwin, for example, married his first cousin. They even went on to have ten children together, and it was only after three died at young ages that Charles worried about whether or not inbreeding was the reason behind their deaths. We'll never truly know for sure if his suspicions were right, but what we can be certain about is that there are a number of abnormal physical traits that can arise from mating within the family. Some of these are outward and overt, but there are also others involving internal struggles that can debilitate the systems of inbred offspring._

_People from all ethnic backgrounds can give birth to children who have albinism. Those who live with the condition have an absence of melanin in their skin, hair, and eyes. As a result, their hair can be pale blond to white, their eyes are usually a fair blue, and they often have vision problems. Why does it happen? Well, one possibility is inbreeding. Because albinism is an autosomal recessive condition, people who are related and intermarry or mate are more inclined to give birth to children with the disease. Evidence shows that unions involving siblings, parent-child, or cousins have a greater chance of producing offspring with albinism than other couples. In fact, in Puerto Rico, where there are small villages where it's difficult to meet new people and interbreeding has become a norm, there are, by density, more people with albinism than anywhere else in the world._

_During the days of traveling Muggle/Magical circuses, people with microcephaly were often put on display as freaks, just like the famous "Schlitzie the Pinhead" was. So no, the condition is not at all new to the medical world, although it has been making headlines lately as a new strain of Dragon-pox virus has been giving pregnant women quite a scare in the last few years. When women are infected by the virus while with child, their babies become susceptible to being affected by the disease. The head of the child would then become under-grown, the brain not forming fully either. However, the abnormality is not an exclusive bi-product of Dragon-pox; microcephaly is also a trait that children of inbreeding can suffer from. It's something that Pakistani Muslims see in their children -- not really all that surprising, considering that more than 60 percent of Pakistani Muslim families encourage marriage among relatives._

_Movies and television shows like to depict children of incest as mongrels with eleven fingers and disfigured faces, but in reality, those are more uncommon traits. Surprisingly, however, children born with fused limbs are common. In such cases, fingers or toes are fully grown, but the skin and flesh around one or two of them are linked together. The condition is called polydactylism and can make parts of the body webbed or like one strange, alien-like unit. For example, there is a Wizarding tribe in Zimbabwe with a small gene pool, and many of the family members have fused limbs on their toes, making their feet look like those of birds. For this reason, they've been dubbed "the Hippogriff people."_

_Inbred children will face a number of issues, one of which is a depleted immune system. A regular immune system has various alleles that work together to fight viruses and diseases; however, people born of incestuous relationships lack a variety of alleles and can't fight off sicknesses as effectively. As a result, they're often regularly ill and suffer from problems with their internal organs, muscles, or bone structure. Born as a squib, or magically weak. In fact, when inbred children are in their developmental stages, it is medically suggested that they be closely monitored because if a such children become repeatedly sick, this may do even more damage to their immune system and magical cores. Thus, mixing up the DNA pool is needed in order to keep the immune system of future generations strong and cores aplenty. Ironically, however, people who breed within families often believe they are keeping their clans pure, when in reality, they are doing physical damage to their future generations._

Orion had felt as if someone had sucker punched him when he read that part. His family had all regaled him with the need to keep ‘it in the family’ to keep them pure. That they were only strong because of it. Ignoring all else that was wrong with the family, wilfully. It was their bloody motto for Merlin’s sake. Always pure. It felt like that he was being mocked now having read all he had.

_Having a long jaw doesn't necessarily mean that you come from a family of inbreds, but it does seem to be a trait that the House of Habsburg couldn't avoid. The noble family rose to power during the 1400s and reigned for 300 years, and like many royal families, they didn't want to intermingle their bloodline with peasants. For that purpose, they married and had children with relatives in order to keep the wealth within the family. Unfortunately, as generations went on, physical attributes started to change, including a long, protruding lower jaw with a highly noticeable under bite. It's said that Charles II of Spain's jaw was so bad that he was a drooler, couldn't chew correctly, and had trouble speaking...and that was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to the problems he had to deal with because of his ancestors' inbreeding. The family is now entirely wiped out, the last two children a male and female were infertile._

Infertile, he wasn’t a stupid wizard, he knew that was something wizard and witches suffered from a great deal. So many miscarriages, stillborn children before they were lucky enough to have one living beyond infancy. You were truly lucky to have more than one child. His aunt Dorea had suffered so many miscarriages, his uncles struggled with fertility issues. It wasn’t just his aunt but the rest of his family.

_Testicles. Something male children of incestuous relationships occasionally have to deal with is cryptorchidism, a condition where the testes don't drop down into the scrotum. Researchers claim that three percent of inbred infant males will be born with this condition. It may be caused by the duplicate chromosomes occurring because of a lack of DNA diversity in the inbred gene pool. If a baby boy has cryptorchidism, he will most likely also be born with a cleft palate or Young-Maders syndrome that can cause mental retardation or heart defects. Cryptorchidism can also make young men infertile or give them a host of reproductive problems. Could this be nature's way of shutting down the gene-damaged lineage?_

Now this…he knew about, his great uncle had suffered from it, he hadn’t had any children of his own. Magic had been used to force the testes to drop down from the scrotum, but it had mattered very little. His wife, had been his cousin, and he’d heard horror stories and seen them himself when he was much younger. She was grounded to the manor, never able to leave, she’d actually tried to burn the entire house down with her in it but the House-elves had stopped her. They did not have children. The family said she was insane, and he had believed it…but there could very well have been a reason for it…their family could be at fault all along for this.

_A cleft palate is said to occur when the roof of the mouth improperly forms, thus causing the sinus passage to remain open. It's easy to spot people with this condition because it looks as if they have an ill-formed upper lip that lifts into their noses. And while it may look as if it's strictly a cosmetic issue, people with cleft palates have difficulty breathing, eating, swallowing, and sometimes speaking. This condition is said to form in the womb, and in places such as India or Kenya, where inbreeding runs rampant in small tribes, many babies are born with cleft palates. Those who are able to afford reconstructive surgeries for their children have the procedures done, but for families in poorer areas, that option is an impossibility. Fortunately, there are charitable organizations that specifically raise money for impoverished areas where incest is a normality and children are more frequently born with cleft palates._

The moving pictures had made Orion feel sick to his stomach. Those poor children, was magic the only reason they hadn’t had someone born like that? Or did it come later? He shuddered at the prospect of his own children born that way, it was quite possible more terrifying than the prospect of them being born without magic.

_Once thought to have come from the artistic imaginations of ancient Egyptians, elongated heads weren't actually exaggerations. In fact, researchers now claim that the statues and busts showing elongated heads are accurate representations of the way the Egyptian royalty actually looked -- their skulls developing that way as a result of years upon years of inbreeding. Ancient Egyptian royal magical bloodlines were riddled with incest as marriages between siblings and cousins were common. Eventually, the long heads became a characteristic of many in their clan, and shockingly, those that were (un)lucky enough to be born with regular-shaped heads, had to have their heads wrapped so that their skulls would be misshapen like those of the rest of their family. In fact, according to reports, King Tut was said to have suffered from not only an elongated head, but also a cleft palate, scoliosis, lack of magic, and a number of other issues affiliated with being the offspring of an incestuous family and died at a young age. None of the magical Ancient Egyptian Royal lines, or Ancient Egyptian Royal lines survived._

Orion had looked through the scrolls and found that the articles and books were quite correct. Entire lines just…gone…ended, because they were marrying their siblings or cousins. Reduced to squibs at first…before the lines were entirely gone. Was that too, to be the fate of the Black family? Not if he had anything to say about it.

_As we mentioned above, King Tut was from a long line of incest, and he suffered from a number of health issues associated with being inbred. One of those health issues was having a club foot, which refers to a variety of foot abnormalities that include feet that are missing bones, that are curled inward, or have malformations. Children who suffer from the condition are actually born with it, although the abnormality may not seem very evident at first. Then, as these children grow older, the affliction is likely to worsen. And like asymmetrical faces, club foot becomes more common as incest deepens within generations of a family. Many physicians treat clubfoot by placing patients in braces or splints, but in extreme cases, surgery (potions) is needed as small children will be unable to learn how to walk without the procedure._

_Families who like to stick close together when it comes to breeding will find that as many of their children and grandchildren grow older, they struggle with infertility. In fact, some people who come from incestuous families will be told that they can never have children, while others will learn that it will take them much more effort to bear offspring. This is because inbreeding negatively affects the reproductive system in both males and females. Men, as mentioned earlier, can suffer from the testicle-affecting cryptorchidism. They can also have low sperm counts or have sperm that is abnormal altogether. Women, meanwhile, can have a deformed uterus or vaginal canal, malformed ovaries, or eggs that can't produce healthy children. Thus, while it was terribly important to royal families to birth heirs to the throne, as they married their relatives, they ironically made having children that much more difficult._

“It’s just something I’ve always been aware of, I was raised for a time in the Muggle world,” Hayden told him, not necessarily lying. He had been raised for a time in the Muggle world, just in a different time entirely. “Science is a big thing in the Muggle world, Wizardkind often copies and does its own research.”

“Someone must have gone to great lengths to ensure this doesn’t become common knowledge…” Orion declared strongly, eyes glimmering coldly. “And I’m going to find out who and why…just after I make sure this knowledge gets out.” They were killing themselves slowly, in a few generations time they might only have squibs left.

It was absolutely terrifying knowing that the magical world itself could be all but gone.

* * *

A/n would it be too predictable to be Dumbledore responsible? Or shall we mix it up a bit and make it a new different kind of bad guy with Dumbledore still just as annoying? Will that be how Orion and Hayden get closer? Will he ask Harry to stay with him until his properties are fixed? Let him meet at least one of the family members he wanted to meet? Charlus is after all at the Black family gathering 😉 R&R please


	7. Chapter 7

My Time 

Chapter 7

Hayden mulled over Orion’s short but passionate speech. If he didn’t know any better, he would suggest Orion had just declared they were to do it together. Instead of burying his head in the sand, he actually wanted to do something for the betterment of Wizardkind. He hadn’t expected that if he was entirely honest, but he’d had to try, for the sake of the whole family. He was so proud of the Black legacy, its why he’d endured his marriage to Walburga, and been so utterly devasted yet understanding at his son’s actions. Merlin, when news reached him that his son was dead…that had destroyed whatever was left of the vestiges of Orion’s will to live, then Sirius was arrested. He felt like he had known Orion reading his journals, as much as one could know another person. 

“Are you sure you want to do that? Not everyone will be happy with this information,” Hayden said quietly, “You may end up alienating quite a few Lords…I wouldn’t be surprised if some knew this information but didn’t believe it, don’t want to believe it.” 

“If there’s even an indication of a speck of truth they would have sought answers.” Orion declared strongly, “They wouldn’t have risked the lives of the children, or ultimately their bloodline. It’s so important to us, you know, that we know this information.” 

“How sure are you that you know them?” Hayden asked, staring pensively at the information spread out in front of them both, Orion more so.

“They’ll want to know,” Orion told him grimly, he knew these people, he’d grown up with their children, seen the adults worries and fears for the family’s futures. 

Hayden nodded slowly, “Well, I’m afraid I don’t know many wizards and witches to truthfully gauge their reaction. It’s more of an assumption I have based off…well, history I suppose. So, I’ll take your word on it.” watching Orion relax that his word was taken for granted. 

“We need to get to the bottom of this,” Orion said sincerely. 

Hayden blinked, “We?” was he actually serious? He could do everything on his own…he didn’t need him. Orion had all the connections, money and family he could possibly need for help. Why would he want to do this with him in particular? “Forgive me, but you’re the one with the friends in high places, the ear of the Lords, the money and connections…I’m new here, I don’t know anyone except for you…and the Landlord of the Leaky Cauldron and a goblin…” he trailed off. 

Orion’s lips twitched, “You’ll be surprised by the reception you receive here, the main Peverell line was thought to be extinct. You’ll find that many will clamour for your attention, and desire the contacts with such an old distinguished line.” Finding himself rather jealous of the prospect. Not to mention the fact that he was a carrier, which would make every Lord try to marry of their second sons to him, you couldn’t get a better match than the sons or daughters married of to Lord Peverell. 

Hayden shook his head, “I’d rather keep few genuine friends than a lot of friends who would stab you in the back if something better comes along.” Like Ron and Hermione, admittedly towards the end he hadn’t seen them very often – obviously they weren’t living together at Hogwarts anymore – they’d been making plans for the future. 

“That’s exactly what happens,” Orion told him, warming to the wizard significantly, it was exactly how he felt. Although, most of the ‘people’ he could trust just actually happened to be family. “You have your acquaintances and a few close friends. Of course, there are others who will try to claim to be good friends, just one must become a good judge of character…specially to survive the political world.” and they were getting rather off topic. 

“You’re in politics?” he asked politely, as if he didn’t know. 

“I am, you are aware that you also have a seat in the Wizen and presumably the wizengamot?” Orion asked, knowing it was way off topic but for some reason he really liked talking to Hayden. He liked him, and the fact he let Orion see the world through renewed eyes just made it more prevalent. 

Hayden recalled the information he’d found out about the magical world after Hogwarts. It had stunned him somewhat; he’d stupidly assumed the Wizengamot was it for the magical world. pretty bloody stupid of him, but that was life he supposed. Always something new to learn. 

The Wizen was over 200 members strong, responsible for all official government decisions. They introduced legislation, and also came to the decision on whether it gets approved or not. The Wizen comprised of ten different political parties, and the one with the most power picks a leader that becomes ‘Chief Warlock’ of both the Wizen and Wizengamot. 

The Wizegamot itself was 50 members strong, and politics were set aside in the judicial system. They were essentially the ‘jury’ along with the council of magic, which was a lower ranking system that dealt with minor legal enquiries. What they had done to him before his fifth year had actually been illegal. Bringing him before the Wizengamot for a case of underage magic? Which should have been dealt with by the Council of Magic…was quite disgusting. He’d like to make sure that such a thing didn’t happen again. The Wizengamot were used for cases involving murder, treason, arson and grievous bodily harm. 

The Council of Magic actually comprised of the same number, 50 strong. They dealt with cases of under age magic, thievery, and other minor cases in law. 

They were from all over the UK not just Scotland or England but Wales and Ireland too. 

Hayden had found himself entirely fascinated, especially with the tales in Orion’s journals. He’d thought politics was all just plotting and schemes, but the way they tried to either make the world better – or sabotage it – depending on who you asked and their own personal beliefs. He’d actually considered joining the political scene to make the world better himself. The passion Orion felt for what he was doing…had leapt from the pages. 

It made him wonder what would be written now and how much that would change. 

“Definitely need to do some research before I even consider stepping foot into the political arena.” Hayden said dryly, “It’s not something done on whim.” 

Orion agreed fully, “Very true, I have books that will be more than adequate should you wish to borrow some. They will give you a round understanding of politics, the politic parties and naturally our laws and regulations. Some of those old dusty books are abhorrent, my grandfather gave me them when I was ten-years-old. The most boring drivel I’ve ever been expected to read. My father luckily took pity and gave me something much more palatable.” His nose screwing up just a little, not enough to be noticed by someone less observant than Hayden. 

“I’d appreciate that,” Hayden said smiling in thanks, truth be told he wouldn’t know where to start…and it sounded like there was a lot of reading to be done. 

“Of course, with a full-time career it isn’t often doable,” Orion stated, cocking his head to the side just so, his mesmerising grey almost silver eyes observing the Hayden, “Do you have Masteries or plans to go into an apprenticeship here?” it may well be why he’d returned to Britain. He wanted to know everything he could about the wizard, more than just his medical records. 

“Still deciding,” Hayden said honestly, “There are so many different career options that I genuinely can see myself in…including politics, but I’d rather have a family or both.” 

Orion’s forehead scrunched just slightly, staring appraisingly at Hayden. He was much too forthcoming. Was he like that with everyone? If that was the case then politics was definitely not for him. Honestly definitely wasn’t the best policy for politics. He wasn’t used to people being so upfront like that. Everyone he knew kept their wishes close to the vest, with the only exception being family. 

His age though, factored in, he was young, why would he wish a family so soon? Most carriers would lord over a chosen career and then decide to settle down. Smug in the knowledge he could have both things a career and a family. Then again, he had said his family had died when he was young…perhaps that played a major factor in his desire for a family. Orion couldn’t deny the desire either. 

“You are rather…frank,” Orion informed Hayden, his admiration deepening. 

Hayden smirked, green eyes gleaming, “Don’t let it fool you though, the day I let anyone walk all over me is the day the world ends.” 

“How about I help you learn everything you need about politics, and you help me with ideas regarding all this?” Orion proposed, it would allow them to spend a significant amount of time together which pleased him. By the time they were done with all this…perhaps they’d be closer to one another. 

“Alright, you’ve got a deal,” Hayden agreed, belatedly realizing he hadn’t responded to Orion’s suggestions earlier. In the end, Orion had felt the need to bargain something in order to gain the help he clearly thought he needed. Considering how smart the wizard was, how well educated, it definitely wasn’t but Muggle aspects probably would overwhelm him. “Although it was entirely unnecessary you know, I had intended on helping where I can.” 

Orion believed that for some reason, “This is everything regarding inbreeding that’s in this library.” 

“What are the scrolls?” Hayden questioned wrenching his gaze away from Orion, praying that his attraction wasn’t noticeable. 

“Entire family trees of each line of every wizarding Royal Ancient Egyptians.” Orion said pensively, “If you do handle them, wear the gloves, they do so tend to frown upon anyone touching them with their fingers.” Exasperation obviously, clearly, he’d done it himself a time or two before he learned his lesson. 

“Speaking from personal experience?” Hayden grinned, as he put the white gloves on and picked up the scroll. It might be a ‘scroll’ but it was had not been rolled up in a long time, it was kept perfectly flat presumably with the aid of a few spells. His grin becoming broader at the subtle flush that adorned Orion’s ears! Sirius had done that when he was embarrassed too.

“I was ten-years-old,” Orion said adopting an indignant tone of voice. “There were no gloves left and I really wanted to read that tome. I was going to be away from home for nine months of the year, with no time at all to return to read from it.” 

“You couldn’t sign it out?” Hayden enquired, “I thought it was a library?” did they work differently in the magical world? 

Orion shook his head, “The rare books are not allowed out of the building.” 

“I guess you’re going to be doing your research here then?” Hayden enquired, his focus primarily on the scroll. Grimacing at how often the Royal lines married of their own children, and how young they were when they had children of their own. “Twelve-years-old and expected to be a mother…such diabolical practices.” 

“Only to us now because we know they’re not physically ready to have a child.” Orion commented, “Back then they believed that when a woman bled, they were ready to marry and have a family of their own.” 

“In some cases, they had girls first, which probably saved their lives,” it meant they had a few more years before they were ‘married’ to their sibling, or first male cousins if they didn’t have any male children by the time they were done. “It’s fascinating, isn’t it? In a way that no doubt makes you want to cry.” Just how much damage had the Black’s done to themselves all in the name of keeping their line pure, and putting their line at risk. 

Orion just gave the wizard a droll look, the entire morning had made him want to cry. Luckily his rage had outweighed his need to cry otherwise he would have done just that. He wanted to blame Hayden actually, but he couldn’t, it wasn’t as if he’d done it to him on purpose. It was just an offhanded comment that he hadn’t expected his reaction from. He had seen the look on his face before he stormed off. 

“The lines are probably not entirely gone, they will have had illegitimate children, men are renowned throughout history for not being able to keep it in their pants.” Hayden commented, “Royalty will be no different.” 

“Women are no better,” Orion declared, and he knew from personal experience, “And royalty wouldn’t risk bastard children.” He denied, they would have shown their heirs how to prevent any unwanted children. 

“Women are more subtle,” Hayden corrected, picking up the second one, this seems to be the Muggle Ancient Egyptian family tree. “Which makes them more dangerous…especially if they have the looks or money to back them up.” 

“Interesting, it seems as if Muggles go through the process of the entire inbreeding cycle twice as fast as witches. I wonder if it’s magic having a hand at correcting and repairing the damage done…” he murmured to himself, it was half the size of the magical royal Ancient Egyptian family tree. 

Orion craned to look himself, and found Hayden was quite right, he hadn’t really noticed it before. 

“I assume they can’t be copied?” Hayden asked Orion, peering up at him, there was a look on Orion’s face Hayden couldn’t place. It certainly hadn’t been a look directed his way before. 

“Of course, but there are alerts on the library that will ensure they know if it has been copied and without permission you can be fined quite heftily. Only those that work here are allowed to do so and the copy is sold to you.” Orion explained, most carriers he’d heard of and seen in pictures were definitely feminine, he wasn’t sure if they had been encouraged to be that way, or if it had been simply a coincidence. Hayden was the opposite of that, if he hadn’t read his chart then he would have emphatically said it was impossible. He was thin yes, but most wizards were, and he had scruff presumably from not being able to shave due to being in hospital. 

“The rarer the book the more expensive?” Hayden nodded, eyeing the scrolls, “Can’t cost too much, since the copying charm won’t hold forever and everyone will know it’s a copy.” There was a simple spell that revealed it if it was.

“You’d be surprised,” Orion muttered dryly, “But it’s worth it, especially if this place is kept open. It offers so much, I failed to appreciate it myself until I left Hogwarts. The Hogwarts library is…rather lacking. More than a dozen books I know other students have read have been removed from the shelves on orders of the Deputy Headmaster.” 

Hayden stiffened, just at the mere mention of Dumbledore. He had conflicted feelings on the old fool. He hadn’t thought really, when forgiving Dumbledore when the were on that platform. He’d done so automatically…the information hadn’t really had a chance to sink in. That a man he’d trusted, loved like a grandfather…had led him to the slaughter. Not even bothering to train him, because he had to die in the end. As brilliant as Dumbledore was…there was no way he could have known he’d survive because he was the Master of Death. It explained why he let him away with things no other student got away with. It explained why he allowed things to happen, like his first year, second year, fourth year…what was he hoping? That Voldemort would kill him and the horcrux would be dealt with and then Dumbledore go collect the rest of them and destroy Voldemort? When the unexpected happened he had to readjust his plans get Severus to help him? 

“Hayden?” Orion called out.

Of course, Dumbledore was just now beginning to really get his mitts into society. Awards, chocolate frog cards, mentions in books, having more say at Hogwarts and society in general and of course…requests to become the new Minister for Magic. Because he had duelled the Dark Lord Grindelwald and had him incarcerated in his own prison. Already removing books from Hogwarts library, if Orion thought it was bad now…he didn’t want to see how it was in his time. 

“Hayden?” he called again, frowning, what on earth was he thinking about. 

It seems he was always being betrayed by those closest to him, which made him both furious and gutted. Why was his wish for a family so difficult to attain? He would do anything for those he loves, absolutely anything. He’d already proven that; he had gone to his own bloody death to give them a chance…just a chance to overthrow Voldemort. 

“HAYDEN!” Orion called out loudly, not quite shouting but not far off. It was rather uncouth to shout after all. 

“Sorry,” Hayden said, startled out of his thoughts, a sheepish grin on his face. 

“I’m going to get these all copied, then we can go somewhere else to do some more digging.” Orion informed him, giving him a once over, wondering if the attack had left some effects on the wizard. He had been lost in his thoughts for a significant amount of time. Then again, maybe he had been informed that it might happen. He had hit his head a few times, well more than a few times while having that prolonged seizure. 

“I’ll meet up with you in a few hours, I have some shopping to do before it gets too late.” Hayden told him. “I’m staying at the Leaky Cauldron while my houses are evaluated. How about we meet up at one o’clock?” 

Orion grimaced, making it clear what he thought of the Leaky Cauldron’s accommodations. He reluctantly conceded would do for a night or two, but it was far from the best hotel around. “You said you wanted to get to know Charlus?” an idea striking him. 

Hayden hummed in agreement, he did indeed. 

“Then how about you come to Black Castle for luncheon? Uncle Charlus will be there with my Aunt Dorea?” Orion asked Hayden politely. 

Hayden startled, oh, so the castle hadn’t been destroyed yet, by the crazy auntie who got a hold of someone’s wand. The damage had been to much for them to contemplate sorting, even with their fortune. The only surviving pieces of the property was a few walls, and the foundation. The only property left in his time had been Grimmauld Place that Orion had bought (or had done up) and where he and Walburga had died. 

Uncle Charlus of course, how hadn’t he put the pieces together? Excitement thrummed through him, “What’s he like?” 

“Vastly different from his brother,” Orion said wryly, “They couldn’t be more different and it constantly amazes me that they were raised in the same household.” 

“How so?” Hayden asked, giving his full attention to Orion. 

“Lord Fleamont Potter is very serious, doesn’t tolerate much at all,” Orion commented, “I don’t think he likes the fact his younger brother married a Black. He declines almost all invitations, including our Yule invite.” 

Hayden bit his tongue, wondering then how Fleamont Potter felt about his son becoming friends with Sirius Black and his grandson become his godson. He wondered if there was more to it. “It might be his wife that isn’t comfortable,” he commented, “We really shouldn’t judge.” Fleamont had let Sirius stay with his family after all, when Orion and Walburga had thrown him out. 

“Perhaps, but in our circles, decline invitations is very rude, and is basically snubbing them.” Orion informed him. 

Hayden just shook his head, “Well I see a lot of snubbing in my future,” he muttered with a grimace. 

Orion frowned, giving Hayden a searching look, “Why is that?” 

“I don’t really do social interactions, I’m an atrocious dancer, my inability to hold my tongue has been known to offend people. I say what I mean, and mean what I say…I am not a traditional pureblood…I wasn’t raised that way.” Hayden confessed, brow furrowed, “And to be truthfully honest? I don’t want to be. I’d rather be a wolf amongst sheep.” Showing his teeth. 

Orion laughed, surprising himself, “Most of us are, we just conform to the standards that have been set for us by our parents.” how long had it been since someone made him laugh? He thought in wonder, it had been years, during his earlier Hogwarts education. 

Hayden had to concede that he was more than likely correct on that front. The way people act in public was just that an act. They only show their true selves to those closest to them. If they had been raised in a pureblood manner, the only pureblood family he really knew had been the Weasley’s and hey surely hadn’t. “I guess,” he mused thoughtfully, “I’m still dreadful in public settings and I’d more like to have people wanting to strangle me than any upset I could cause by declining.” 

“I doubt that very much,” Orion stated, while it was true, he was rather straightforward and truthful. Perhaps a bit more truthful than he was used to, but he had a funny feeling that Hayden wouldn’t care if anyone mocked him over his desires. Nobody that spoke of them so freely would care. He was very polite but had committed faux pas a few times he conceded, especially with someone he essentially didn’t know. Touching him as he had done – which Orion truly didn’t mind he just wasn’t used to it – and using his name and not title too. It was actually a breath of fresh air to not have someone sucking up to him because of his name and the desire to join the family or for the connections it would offer them. 

“You’ll see,” he informed Orion with a cheeky grin.

“So, you’ll come to lunch?” Orion questioned, none of the family would be surprised there were always extra people sat at the table. Admittedly…not someone he was actually attracted to. If Walburga caught wind of it she’d be utterly intolerable, her screeching was bad on a good day without adding to it. 

“Sure,” Hayden said with a smile, “I’d like that very much,” which was true enough, he’d never actually been invited to lunch or dinner before. Sure, he’d ended up at the burrow and fed the most amazing food – which he wouldn’t forget – but he hadn’t officially been invited anywhere except for the Quidditch world cup. He’d just been shuffled from pillar to post whenever Dumbledore decided to take pity on him. More like to make sure he’d want to die for his friends, he supposed. 

“We still have an hour before it’s served, I have a few things to do myself in Diagon Alley, shall we go together?” Orion suggested, reluctant to let the wizard out of his sight, perhaps something to do with the attack? There had been no magical residue he could detect; they had been careful to conceal their presence. Which was concerning enough, but so close to his home. Was Hayden the intended recipient? Had it been intended for someone in his family? Or sheer coincidence that Hayden landed there? 

“Alright,” Hayden agreed. Luckily it wasn’t much, just clothes, he had nothing but what he had on. “I just need some clothing, both formal and casual,” 

“Price is no objection I assume?” Orion asked as he bundled everything up, intending on retrieving Otto, knowing that his silence would be assured. 

“Nope,” Hayden replied, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d actually be wearing wizarding attires and brand-new clothes that weren’t his. His entire life he’d worn Dudley’s hand me downs. He had gotten a few outfits once leaving Hogwarts…but he hadn’t gotten a full wardrobe. 

“I’ll be right back, let me go find Otto to copy these books then we can finish up here.” Orion said, standing up, now unless Otto was helping someone find a book, he was always on the main floor. 

Hayden continued to look at the other scrolls, the paper was very yellow and a bit brittle. Presumably it had gone much too long before the preservation spells were cast. 

“…and I’ll pay forty galleons to ensure you keep the book titles off the sales list,” Orion was telling Otto. “I would very much this remain private.” 

Hayden shook his head, paranoia, he wondered if it was normal paranoia or if he was suffering a little of the Black madness? He had completely drenched his home in wards to make it as secure as possible. Given what had happened to him, with Ginny, he couldn’t actually say he disagreed with that sort of Paranoia. Especially if it kept him alive. 

Hayden pressed his lips together, eyeing the books and scrolls, could there be a reason to worry he wondered? There was no way to really keep information hidden…who was he kidding…if not for that copy Dumbledore bequeathed to Hermione…they wouldn’t have had a clue about Horcruxes. So, of course someone could stop this information getting out if they wanted. 

Hayden remained silent while Otto got to work, it took barely five minutes to have the books and scrolls copied. His wand movement was practiced and he had the muscle memory to have performed this spell more than near enough any other. It made sense though, for it to be that. 

“How much?” Orion asked Otto, removing his money pouch, waiting expectantly. 

The price made Hayden make a bleating sheep sound, for a bloody copy of a few books? Bloody hell, you could get at least 100 books in his time for that kind of money. You’d probably be able to get 300/400 books for that extortionate price. “That is an outlandish fee for copies of books.” He told Otto; he hadn’t even spent that kind of money in his life. 

In the background Orion laughed at the sound that left Hayden’s mouth, fondness suffusing him. 

“I don’t make the fees,” Otto said with a kind and patient smile on his face. He was used to those remarks. Especially by purebloods who could actually afford the price without a single problem. Or newcomers who were just unused to what they do and what they were trying to preserve. “Would you like them sent on to you?” as he absently packed the books and scrolls before in a neat pile and wrapped them with brown paper and tied string around it. 

“No, I’ll take these with me, thank you, Otto.” Orion said, his amusement dimming but not fading entirely. Shoving his pouch back in his cloak pocket, and scooping up the books, knowing Otto would keep his word. He wasn’t the first person to request privacy on certain purchases. 

“You know Otto quite well,” Hayden said, having observed them. 

“I practically grew up here,” Orion said, “Every time I could convince my family to bring me, they even started asking Otto to keep an eye out while they got things done. Otherwise, they would have been stuck here for hours, my parents encouraged my love of reading to an extent.” So, yes, he knew Otto well, despite having not seen him for years.

Hayden nodded his understanding, recalling the excitement at the desire to read his new school books. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been able to, that summer his trunk was locked away and he couldn’t prepare for any of his lessons. He had never really applied himself, but this time…this time he vowed to do so. He would pass nearly all his exams he just had a few he needed/wanted to get a grip on, especially Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. 

Considering he hadn’t taken any lessons on it; he would have to work extremely hard. 

“Do you know where you want to go?” Orion questioned, as they stepped outside. 

“Madam Malkins?” it came out as a question rather than a statement. 

Orion stared aghast, “Definitely not!” that shop was for regular people who couldn’t afford anything better. “I shall Apparate both of us,” only after he had Hayden’s nod did, he grasp his wrist and Apparate them to England. 

“Twilfitt and Tattings?” Hayden questioned; he had probably passed this a dozen times but really hadn’t paid much attention. 

“They’re tailors, the best in business, you should purchase dress robes, then I’ll take you to Gladrags wizarding wear, for less formal attires. It won’t take any more than five minutes; measurements are taken and you make your requests with them and they send them out to you or you can pick them up at an allotted time.” Orion declared, as he opened the door, he wasn’t surprised to see two people already being seen to. It was quite popular; the only time Madam Malkins was full was during the summer holidays. 

“Heir Orion, was there a problem with your delivery?” he was quickly being seen to. 

“No, not at all,” Orion said with a reassuring nod, he’d had a few new formal dress robes for Yule. “Lord Peverell here needs fitted for a few formal attires.” Turning to Hayden he added, “They don’t bite.” 

“I do,” Hayden said with a sweet smile, green eyes gleaming in a way that promised he was going to get Orion back for this. Showing his teeth for a few seconds before turning back to the witch. 

Orion barely managed to muffle his amusement, “I’m sure you do,” meaning it entirely. 

“If you step up here, we’ll get your measurements taken, do you have any idea what you’d like? A specific style and colour? Do you prefer your clothes on the tight side? Expanding spells imbued? Colours you want to avoid?” 

Hayden just blinked at her, waiting until she was finished, she reminded him of Hermione. “Let me see…if I can remember all those questions,” he teased, causing her to flush in utter mortification, before she could apologise, Hayden began speaking, “No I have no idea what I’d like, comfortable fit, I dislike colourful displays, yellow, orange, pink and other ridiculous colours. I prefer darker colours, greens, dark red, blue, the occasional purple, and I do not like entire outfits in the same colour.” Shuddering as he recalled Lockhart’s and Fudge’s robes, they were just over the top. 

Orion took a seat, both amused and annoyed by Hayden’s teasing, then again, he knew next to nothing about Hayden. He had no idea which gender he preferred, or if he was Bi. He didn’t know if he teased everyone, he saw…or if he did it to break the ice without meaning it. there were so many nuances that would be learned over time. 

Once the measuring take stopped, Hayden stepped down. 

“This is the catalogue of dress robes they make; these are the new ones if you wish to take a look?” Orion suggested, picking up the book, “They are very fine craftsmanship.” It was why he’d brought Hayden here, the material he had on was generic. He deserved the best; he may have been raised in a village that didn’t offer better as a teenager. He had no hang-ups about educating him about the finer things in life. 

“Yes,” Hayden agreed looking around at the work being put into current robes on dummies being created for a specific wizard or witch. “They do look amazing, I must admit.” Not even Draco had such wonderful robes, but who would buy expensive stuff for their children to go to Hogwarts? Stepping over to Orion, they both looked through the catalogues and Hayden picked out three dress robes he liked the look off but ended up buying six with Orion’s suggestions being added. 

“No bowties though, I very much prefer ties,” Hayden informed them, as she scribbled more information onto her paperwork attached to a clipboard for easier writing. 

“Clip-on’s or normal?” was asked immediately, they took their jobs seriously and made sure their clients were one hundred percent satisfied with their work. 

“Normal,” Hayden nodded, he knew how to knot a tie, Arthur had shown him. He would miss him, but he’d get to see Arthur again…he’d get to see all of them again one day. Without the threat/happening of two wars to age them beyond their actual ages. 

“Would you like Peverell cufflinks? Tie clasps?” she then asked. 

Hayden withheld a sigh, “A set of each, emeralds please,” knowing the next question, he could see the clipboard. He had no idea they were jewellers as well, “And that is it I don’t require anything else.” he was firm but kind. They had probably thought ‘MONEY’ the second he’d been introduced as Lord Peverell. 

“Of course,” she replied, giving a nod, “I’ll round up the total for you,” walking away. 

“Five minutes my ass, I ought to shove my foot up your ass,” Hayden muttered, in annoyance. 

Orion blinked biting his tongue, lips twitching maddeningly, not even having to decide between being insulted or amused anymore. It wasn’t proper but he honestly didn’t care, he wondered what Tom will make of Hayden if they ever met. As far as he knew, Tom had taken off to Egypt or Romania he couldn’t keep track. 

“You aren’t one for shopping?” Orion asked innocently enough. 

“Not really,” Hayden admitted shrugging his shoulders, “Wasn’t really much of an opportunity. I didn’t grow up knowing I had money, and what I did have went on schooling.” Feeling a little guilty at all the lies, but what could he do? Go around telling everyone he was from a different time? It wasn’t really lying anyway, was it? since he had grown up not knowing about it, and he had been careful with his vault thinking it was all he had, so he usually only bought his school stuff, with leaving a little to get some sweets on Hogsmeade Weekends. 

Orion nodded, he supposed that made sense, “Gladrags is easier, you can just collect what you want, there’s no measurements involved. They do have a footwear department including a few pairs of Dragonhide boots that will go perfectly with the two robes I recommended.” Eyeing the trainers with a look close to immolation. 

Hayden laughed catching the look, a wide grin on his face, not many wore trainers, even Hermione preferred wizarding shoes. In fact, when Hermione came to the magical world, she adopted their ways entirely, she’d even used quills and that, despite the fact pens were way better…so had he, he supposed…then again, he knew the Creevy brothers had used pens, wore trainers and their Muggle clothes at the weekend. 

Hayden stood up and moved towards the counter where a bill was presented to him. Hayden took out his cheque book and wrote out the amount, who for and signed it. Tearing it from the book he handed it over, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Delivery or pick up? We will have it done by seven o’clock tonight,” she informed him, in fact, they’d already gotten to work on his order. Despite it not being a rush order, they wanted to make a good impression so that he would use them again until it became a habit. 

“I’ll pick it up tomorrow,” Hayden told her, putting away the cheque book and giving them a nod. 

“We’ll see you then!” she said cheerfully as they walked away. 

“Gladrags is this way, they have changing rooms so you can try on a few outfits, and perhaps wear one.” Orion suggested. 

“Subtle,” Hayden said with a soft snigger. 

Orion said nothing in turn, he hadn’t meant to be, he wanted his family to like Hayden and everyone was a snob. Including him really, although he wasn’t anywhere near as bad as some of the witches in his family. Nearly everyone else would have gotten offended by this suggestion. If he showed up wearing what he was…they would have something to say, regardless of the fact he’d been hospitalised or not. 

He quickly regretted that order masquerading as a suggestion. 

The robes he came out wearing…made him look even more breathtakingly gorgeous. The entire outfit went well together, and the way he stood tall, you’d never know he grew up anything but confident in his place in the world…and who knew he maybe did despite the lack of access to his funds. 

“Is this suitable my Lord and Master?” he teased him with the same words he’d used while in the hospital. 

“Suitable,” Orion replied, hiding his reaction. “You clean up very well.” Which became more difficult when Hayden actually became bashful as if nobody had ever complimented him before. Which definitely couldn’t be true. 

“Thanks,” Hayden replied, nobody had said that to him, not even when he was all dressed up for the Yule ball. Although, they’d all been teenagers, if he could go back, he definitely would have complimented his date for the Yule ball more. Made her feel a little more special than just a last-minute date. They had been pretty; he wasn’t sure how they hadn’t had dates themselves. pretty, yes, but Hayden hadn’t been particularly attracted to them. 

They made one stop and Orion attempted to buy out Fortescue’s ice cream shop. He was pretty sure it was a regular thing, since Mr. Fortescue wasn’t the slightest bit surprised and asked if it was his ‘usual order’ Orion had taken a few new flavours for the family to try as well. He supposed it must cost a lot to feed the entire Black family. 

After that, Hayden got to see Black castle in all its glory, the neoclassical architecture was mesmerising. There were two sets of vines crawling up the building, each side of the door, and in that section were two large greyhounds with the ivy green background, Greyhounds were part of the Black crest. Although, crows were used a lot in their murals. 

“It’s beautiful here,” Hayden said with breathless wonder, glancing at Orion, the snow just added to it. “Do you even know how lucky you are?” he commented, before looking back at the castle. Was this what Peverell castle would look like? Oh, it would be ever so tempting to live somewhere like that…but such a big place would make anyone feel lonely if they lived alone. Or would it? he had rather enjoyed the Hogwarts castle during the holidays…with less people around. 

Orion glanced at the castle; all his fondest memories were here. He spent every Christmas and celebration here. Celebrating births, wedding, significant birthdays, first accidental magical display, the Black’s loved a good celebration. “Come on, let’s go meet everyone,” genuinely excited. 

He wanted his family to like Hayden. 

Of course, the first thing out of Hayden’s mouth when he saw them all around the dinning room table cast that into some doubt. 

“Bloody hell, how does anyone tell you all apart?” Hayden gaped at the sight of every single Black staring at him. 

They in turn gaped at Hayden and Orion, mostly due to hearing Orion laugh so freely, Charlus joined in, chuffing in sheer delight. 

“I like him,” Charlus boomed, a big grin on his face, ironically enough, it was exactly what he thought when he first met the family for the first Christmas that he and Dorea began seeing each other. 

\---------0

A/N – If you’ve not already guessed this is going to be a really slow build story, but luckily the main pairing isn’t going to be one of those stories were they’re still not to together 100 chapters in LOL it is going to be a world building political story if you’re looking for something quick then this story is definitely not for you 😊 I mean seven chapters in its basically still day one for Hayden :D Will Orion ever find out about Hayden’s true identity or will that always remain hidden? If he does tell him will they be married before he reveals all or ask for a Vow when they begin dating so that he knows everything and Hayden doesn’t need to keep secrets? Or will Hayden just consider this an entire new life and not focus on his past other than missing the others? R&R please!


End file.
